Lament of Inocence
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Por vez primera, aquel pájaro enjaulado se sentía completamente libre… de cuerpo y sobre todo de alma.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (lastima! Aunque pienso robarme a Kakashi xDDD), este escrito son solo ideas de una fan plasmadas en palabras escritas.**_

-------

**Prólogo: **

Habían pasado tantos años ya, que no lo recordaba. Desde aquel fatídico día de vuelta a Konoha, cuando Obito no volvió.. Cuando tiempo después se sello al Kyubi… Tal vez algo antes. Si, había sido mínimo un año antes. Hacía casi 15 años de no habernos visto más, aunque no paraba de escuchar de tus correrías, de tus alumnos que nunca habían superado tus pruebas… Ahora todo en Konoha estaba tan tranquilo que nos habían mandado de entrenamiento a aquellas tierras, mis alumnos estaban ansiosos de ver nuevas tierras y yo, con ganas de volver a verte en Konoha.

- Midori-san –me volví al joven pelirrojo que me hablaba con una sonrisa no vista a causa de la mascara que tapa mi mentón completamente.

- Dime Gaara-sama

- Sus alumnos están preparados y Sakurakuza-san también.

- Gracias –le sonreí al pelirrojo quien salió rápidamente de allí, a pesar de ser el Kazekage, seguía siendo una de las personas más respetuosas que conocía. Por lo menos desde que se encontró con aquellos…

Y ahora que estoy aquí frente a la entrada de Konoha solo se sonreír, volvemos a encontrarnos… Hatake Kakashi…

---

- Lleva restrasooo como siempre…

- Baka –respondió un joven Sasuke de 18 años – Kakashi siempre llega tarde, lo sabes…

- Ohayou –saludo el jounin llegando de sorpresa ante sus jóvenes alumnos- Es que se me cruzó un gato viniendo hacia aquí – sus alumnos le miraron con una expresión de "buscate una mejor escusa"

- Busca una mejor escusa, Kakashi-baka – escuchó el jounin y sus alumnos como si de verdad sus pensamientos se hubieran materializado encontrándose frente a tres mujeres, una con una mascara que le tapaba la boca, justo como Kakashi, otra de inquietantes ojos grises y una más pequeña de grandes ojos violetas.

- ¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó Naruto rápidamente, pero Kakashi aún no reaccionaba mirando a quien le había contestado.

- ¿Midori-san? –la aludida sonrió bajo su mascara y asintió. El ninja copia medio sonrió, sorprendido por aquella visita. Desde aquellos tiempos donde él, Rin y Obito… -¿Qué haces aquí después de tanto tiempo?

- Las últimas pruebas para las promociones a chuunin de la aldea de la Arena se hacen en Konoha, es algo así como un agradecimiento de Gaara-sama. Así que, nos verémos pronto… Kakashi

La morena prosiguió el camino junto a las otras dos, y Kakashi sonrió, aún sin que sus alumnos se dieran cuenta.

**Si, un prologo corto a una historia que recien empieza. Por favor, manden rewievs así sabré que esperan de esta historia.. **


	2. La Promesa

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Si me pertenecieran tendría a Neji y a Kakashi conmigo y le habría regalado a Ale, Sasuke XD), este escrito son solo ideas de una fan plasmadas en palabras escritas._**

**Capitulo I: La Promesa**

_En uno de los claros del bosque que rodea a Konoha dos chicas y dos chicos entrenan arduamente. Uno de ellos parecía ser demasiado diestro a pesar de la corta edad que tenía, aún así tenía un rango superior al de los otros chicos y en el entrenamiento se dejaba notar._

_- Obito, ¿pelearás bien o no?-el aludido sonrió tontamente mirando a Rin de reojo – Bah… _

_Las dos chicas que peleaban algo más alejadas pararon al ver a los chicos parados, Rin echo un brazo sobre el hombro de Midori con una sonrisa que la morena le contesto y caminaron hacia los dos muchachos, lentamente._

_-Cada día está más guapo –susurra Rin entre risas._

_-Si, y más antipático con el pobre Uchiha…es demasiado serio._

_-Ay amiga no te hagas –sonríe la compañera de grupo de los otros dos- te gusta tanto como a mi. –La morena abre desmesuradamente los ojos y se sonroja levemente al llegar ante los chicos. Kakashi las mira, indiferente… _

_Aún así ellas tienen una idea, Midori saca uno de sus kunais y rasga 4 nombres en un árbol. Rin a su lado sonríe mirando a Obito, quien no ha tardado en llegar al lado de las dos kunoichis. _

_-Esta es una promesa, dentro de varios años, cuando vuelva a Konoha nos verémos aquí. ¿Vale? –Rin abrazó feliz a su amiga y Obito asintió levemente, Midori miró a Kakashi, aunque él no lo dijera abiertamente… dentro de unos años, se verían aquí._

-Si, es una promesa –susurró al viento una mujer morena acariciando con sus dedos las letras esculpidas infantilmente. – Obito.. Rin…

-Ellos no están pero si nosotros – Midori se volvió quedando frente a frente con Kakashi, no había perdido un rastro de aquella juventud, de cómo le recordaba. La jounin sonrió con ternura.

-Me hubiera gustado ver a Obito de nuevo… Obito Uchiha… Tienes a uno de sus descendientes de alumno, ¿no? –el ninja copia asintió sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha de ambarina mirada –Sabes, estaré solo 2 semanas en Konoha, después volveré a la aldea de la Arena, Gaara-sama me necesita allí.

-Es la única opción que tiene un ninja ¿no, no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.-Midori sonrió bajo su mascara-

-Me parece volver a escucharte…

No muy lejos de allí una morena, pero más pequeña entrenaba entre la maleza del bosque de Konoha. Sus ojos violetas se agrandaban al ver aquel paisaje, ¡¡jamás se hubiera creído que ella era parte de aquella tierra llena de árboles! Era tan diferente de su árida tierra de arena, pero aún así amaba aquella tierra, era feliz allí entrenando junto a Temari y a Kankuroo, con Mizanaki y sobre todo con su maestra.

- ¡Hola!-la niña se volvió rápidamente en aparente estado de ataque quedando frente a un rubio de enormes ojos azules, volvió su mirada a un lado viendo una chica de cabellos rosados y otro joven, de cabellos negros.El grupo que iba con aquel tipo de mascara, con el que se paró Midori.

- Ohayou –respondió en un susurro-

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y ellos son Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha-presentó Naruto con una sonrisa a la jovencita de inquietantes ojos violetas

- Me llamo Reiko Naname –sonrió levemente al rubio quien le sonreía abiertamente- vosotros sois alumnos de Kakashi-san, ¿cierto?

- Así es –contesto la pelirosada – Y tú vienes de la aldea de la arena, ¿no?

- ¿Conoces a Gaara? –irrumpió el moreno mirando fijamente a la chica quien se sobresaltó mirando al portador del sharingan.

- Si, yo vengo de allí aunque nací aquí en Konoha… Y claro que conozco a Gaara-sama, el es el Kazekage de la aldea…

-No deberías hablar en medio de un entrenamiento – la chiquilla se volvió mirando una sombra que cruzó su espalda dejando a los alumnos del ninja copia en posición de ataque-

-Ya sal de donde estés Mizanaki, no quiero hacerte daño –susurró Reiko lanzando uno de sus kunais a un árbol atrapando un pañuelo. Al poco una muchacha algo mayor que ellos salió de allí con el kunai en una mano y el pañuelo en la otra.

- Reiko un poco más y me dejas sin cabeza –dice fríamente tendiéndole el kunai- Vaya, tenémos invitados.

-Ella es Mizanaki Sakurakuza, es una de las jounin con más experiencia en la aldea. Ellos son…

- Ya se quienes son –dijo la de ojos grises- y poco me importa-terminó dándose la vuelta caminando de nuevo en la espesura del bosque.

- Perdonadla –susurró avergonzada Reiko – ella es siempre así…

- Pero tu deberías estar entrenando –Reiko se sobresaltó viendo tras de ella la figura de su hermana quien la observaba sonriente, al lado de ella el ninja copia observaba a los suyos.- Además viendo que estáis aquí todos, ¿qué os parecería un entrenamiento en parejas? ¿Qué dices Kakashi?

- Sasuke y Reiko, Naruto y Sakura… parejas hechas-susurró el jounin mirando a su compañera. Sacó un kunai enseñándoselo a ellos – Debéis encontrar este kunai que voy a guardar… pero recordad, esencial es el trabajo en grupo.-dicho y hecho, Kakashi desapareció de los ojos de todos.

Midori se acercó a ellos comenzándole a tapar los ojos a Reiko, ante lo que ellos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Debéis guiaros por vuestros sentidos y jamás dejad a vuestro compañero atrás –dijo colocándole otro pañuelo a Sakura- confiad en vuestro compañero, en una situación de peligro será el único que pueda continuar con la misión.

Al poco apareció Kakashi ante ellos, la voz de salida del jounin se dejó escuchar, Reiko y Sasuke parecían compenetrarse demasiado bien puesto que ambos se sentaron en el suelo concentrando su chakra en manos y pies, mientras Naruto y la pelirrosada se habían lanzado al "ataque" a buscar el kunai que su profesor les enseñara. Poco después Sasuke se levantó, levantando a su vez a su compañera y sin palabras, salieron tras de los otros dos.

-¿Lograrán encontrar el kunai?

-¿Dudas de mis alumnos?-preguntó Kakashi sacando "de cualquiera sabe donde" su tomito de "Come Come Paradise". Midori le miró y parpadeo un par de veces sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-Te has convertido en todo un pervertido de marca mayor –susurró la morena y Kakashi solo sonrió.

No muy lejos de allí una malhumorada morena saltaba entre los árboles, aquel sitio tan lejos de La Arena no le gustaba. Vale, debía convertirse en una ANBU y serle de utilidad a Gaara, pero podría haber hecho allí las pruebas, además Temari había sido la tercera en convertirse en jounin y no estaba allí; aquel grupo de niños que llevara el ninja copia no le gustaba. El rubio, el tal Naruto era demasiado escandaloso, la niña demasiado débil como para ser casi una jounin y el moreno, el Uchiha demasiado serio y creído… ¿Es que acaso en Konoha no había nadie medianamente interesante?

Con aquellos pensamientos llegó hasta las cercanías de un lago y el ruido de una katana rasgando el aire llamó la atención de sus oídos y la suya propia. Allá debajo de ella estaba entrenando un muchacho de más o menos su edad… Su piel era blanca y sus cabellos eran largos y morenos, parecía brillar en aquel lago levantando ráfagas de agua con sus movimientos con aquella katana. La kunoichi sintió curiosidad, además aquel joven parecía tan concentrado que no se había enterado de su llegada, con la suavidad y el silencio que la destacaban, como si fuera una pantera, la joven logró con sus movimientos ver más de cerca las facciones de aquel y hubo algo que le llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Sus ojos, aquellos ojos entre blanco y plata que parecían tan fríos y puros como la nieve recién caída… aún así Mizanaki jamás había visto la nieve igual que jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos, su portador Neji Hyuuga.

Si los ojos de ella habían sido la mar de estrambóticos para los que vivían en La Arena, aun después de conocerla, aquellos eran sin duda una perla. Y el cuerpo de su portador, otra.

-¿Vas a quedarte mucho mirándome?

"¿Qué? ¿En que momento este tipo se ha movido?" , no dejaba pensar la Sakurakuza al sentir el masculino cuerpo apresarla y un kunai en su garganta, aún cuando ella se movía y forcejeaba no podía desatarse de los brazos del Hyuuga.

-Me contestarás y dirás quien eres, o ¿tendré que matarte?

-Inténtalo-susurró desafiante la morena.

Como si fuera una orden dada por la Hokage, Neji retrocedió unos pasos con la morena aún tomada entre su katana y su propio cuerpo, sonrió para sus adentros pensando cuan tonta y presuntuosa podía ser la gente, ¿acaso aquella niña lo tomaba por un cualquiera? ¿por alguien que sería incapaz de matar? Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta alguna de que la chica ya no estaba en sus brazos, había desaparecido para aparecer sobre la rama de un árbol que justo estaba frente a él, el Hyuuga entrecerró los ojos accionando su arma, el Byakugan.

"Esto es imposible" pensó Neji "Esta niñita tiene el chakra poderoso, como de jounin… o de una perfecta ANBU"

-¿Vas a quedarte mucho mirándome? –pregunto maliciosa Mizanaki, haciendo la misma pregunta que poco antes hiciera él, justo con el mismo tono de voz, el moreno miró hacia el árbol observando a aquella chica y se volvió guardando su katana. La chica frunció el ceño y de un salto bajó del árbol – De acuerdo –susurró llamando la atención del Hyuuga – Vengo de La Arena, a hacer el examen para ANBU puesto que la Hokage y el Kazekage han hecho un pacto de no agresión y es esta la primera piedra, ¿vale?

- Allí nos verémos –dijo sin más ansias ni ganas Neji caminando hacia el interior del bosque, donde estaba enclavada la mansión Hyuuga.

-Menudo idiota –suspiró la morena, creyendo que nadie escucharía aquello pero entre las malezas un par de ojos, observaban curiosos a la joven.

---

El mediodía podía verse en toda su plenitud, los rojizos amaneceres habían sido ya desechados para dejar ver un brillante sol el cual llenaba cualquier rincón de Konoha. Midori alzó sus ambarinos ojos al sol, un compañero constante en la Arena pero que aquí en Konoha lucía diferente. Hacía varias horas que los muchachos habían salido en busca de aquel kunai que ella reconoció fácilmente, el regalo de Yondaime a Kakashi. Ese recuerdo le trajo otro, la vuelta sin Obito…

_-¡Rin!- la niña corrió lo más rápido que pudo quedando frente a la muchacha quien al ver a su mejor amiga no dudo en desplomarse en sus brazos, llorando. Midori no pudo reaccionar, aprisionó el cuerpo de Rin contra el de ella, calmándola, dejándole llorar. Miró al frente encontrándose a Yondaime, Kakashi ni se había parado seguía el camino sin mirar atrás. - ¿Qué.. qué ocurre Yondaime-sensei? ¿Qué le pasa a Rin? ¿Dónde está Obito?_

_El rubio se arrodilló a la altura de ambas y miró fijamente los ambarinos ojos de la morena, suspiró levemente. Rin había vuelto a llorar, con más ganas si podía, a la sola mención del nombre del Uchiha._

_-Obito ha muerto Mi-chan –respondió Yondaime – Por salvar a sus compañeros… _

_Rin cayó al suelo, justo a la misma vez de Midori, hubiera pensado cualquier cosa…cualquier cosa menos eso, ¿Obito muerto? ¿Por qué? Parpadeó unos instantes, justo después todo fue oscuridad._

- ¿En que piensas Mi-san? –preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad, hacía unos minutos que había dejado el "Come come Paradise" y la observaba pensativa, mirar al cielo.

- Pensaba en… -parpadeó y sonrió levemente, como si de nuevo hubiera visto al Uchiha en el único ojo visible de Kakashi- …en Obito, en Rin…. En Yondaime-sensei…

- Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos ¿verdad?

- El alma de un ninja está hecho de esto Kakashi, de recuerdos que duelen, de heridas escondidas… Lo mejor es que dentro de nosotros aún, el rostro de Obito está vivo.

Kakashi asintió en silencio, los muchachos tardaban en la busca de aquel kunai.

Y ellos, no habían roto la promesa.

**Notas:** Espero que este primer capitulo ya les guste algo más. Rewievs please …


	3. Hukommelser

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Aunque estoy en trámites para que me dejen raptar a Neji o), este escrito son solo ideas de una fan plasmadas en palabras escritas._**

**Capitulo 2: Hukommelser (Memorias)**

No sabían donde estaban, sentían el viento y el sol en la cara… además del cansancio y el agobio por andar con los ojos tapados. Naruto suspiró varias veces en un intento vano de hiperventilarse¿qué tortura de prueba era aquella? Si los ninjas de la arena eran así…

- Vamos Naruto no te pares, si lo hacemos será peor.

- Ya va Sakura-chan, ya… - lo único bueno que tenía aquello es que le había tocado con Sakura. Bueno, en otros tiempos lo hubiera visto como el regalo más divino de todos el estar aunque solo fuera cinco minutos cerca y solo con Sakura, ahora sus pensamientos tienen otra dueña, una hermosa Hyuuga de incoloros ojos, y de dulce sonrisa; y el solo pensamiento de la suave sonrisa de Hinata abrazándole después de todo el esfuerzo era sin duda la mejor de todas las recompensas.

En otra parte del bosque, dos silenciosos morenos saltaban a la par de árbol en árbol, esperaban estar cerca de aquel objeto; de hecho Reiko era toda una experta en aquellas situaciones. Ella sentía algo en los objetos cuando eran tocados… era algo extraño pero es como si estuviera impregnado del chakra de la persona que lo había tocado. Y Midori conociendo aquella extraña pero eficaz arma la había dejado sola en cantidad de veces, y terminar varias misiones ella sola o con Temari.

Sasuke suspiró levemente, no entendía el porque de esto. O sea¿qué de bueno tenía este entrenamiento? Él debería estar preparándose para las pruebas de ANBU y no buscando un estúpido kunai, él era algo más que eso…

-No es ningún estúpido kunai –escuchó a sus espaldas, enarcó curiosamente una ceja volviéndose a la muchacha que sonreía despreocupadamente- No te sorprendas, es una de mis "habilidades".

"_¿Entonces esta niña lee mi pensamiento?"_

- Así es –respondió rápidamente Reiko- hasta si tienes algún pensamiento sucio te aseguro que lo leo.

La mandíbula del pequeño de los Uchiha cayó al suelo, aquella chiquilla podía resultar invencible con un arma así. Y sobre todo en un equipo como el de ANBU más aún, aunque él poseía un arma tan poderosa como el sharingan tradición de su familia.

"_Itachi"_

Reiko paró súbitamente, aquel nombre había sido escuchado y golpeado en su mente como un martillo. Y era ahora que todo estaba enlazando, Itachi Uchiha era el hermano de… él…

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Hm? –el vengador paró al escuchar su nombre en el suave y dulce timbre de voz de la chica de ojos violeta.

- Paremos un momento, siento el kunai cerca… vamos abajo –tal al decirlo, de un salto ambos quedaron en su suelo aún con los pañuelos puestos. Reiko junto sus manos cerca del pecho tomando parte de su chakra, se concentró en él intentando vislumbrar el kunai- Este entrenamiento sirve para potenciar el rastreo –comenzó a explicar llamando la atención de Sasuke-En un país como el mío, es fácil cuando se roban documentos o se secuestra una persona utilizar técnicas para camuflar bajo la arena, ya que si tuviéramos que rastrear a vista sería imposible. Por eso desde pequeños aprendemos a sentir el chakra que puede emanar de cualquier objeto…

- ¿También puedes sentir un chakra conocido?

- Así es –continuó la chuunin- algunas personas suelen sentirlo en colores, olores… otras lo diferenciamos por el calor. Y cuando se trata de alguien conocido, la sensación es fácil de diferenciar… por allí –jaló de Sasuke levemente encaminándolo entre la espesura del bosque, y unos pasos más allá lo encontraron clavado en un árbol. La chica se quitó el ventaje y tras de esto rió.

- ¿Qué cosa te hace tanta gracia?

- Quitate el pañuelo de los ojos –Sasuke le hizo caso y miró lo que ella señalaba. El kunai estaba clavado en el tronco de uno de los milenarios árboles de Konoha y de él colgaba un papel "_Vale por un tomo de Come Come Paradise, de regalo para Kakashi-sensei_" – el vengador torció los labios en algo que podrían llamar sonrisa-típico de él.

Un par de horas después, los maestros y los chicos habían regresado. En la entrada de Konoha una figura apoyada en el tronco de un árbol farfullaba y parecía golpear el árbol, Midori sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿De nuevo de mal humor Sakurakuza?

- No se qué hacemos aquí tan pronto, no me gusta este sitio –farfulló la chica- ¿Cuándo son las pruebas?

- Me recuerda a Sasuke –rió Naruto siendo seguido por alguna de las chicas, y como si fuera programado a la vez entre Sasuke y la chica;

- Baka… ¿nani? –ambos se miraron mientras todos reían

- Vamos, tenéis la tarde libre. Naruto,Sasuke y Sakura ¿podríais enseñar a las muchachas la ciudad? También podríais ir a comer algo.

- ¡RamenRamenRamenRamenRamen…!

- Ay no Naruto –Sakura suspiró (Inner¿Dos mujeres más cerca de MI Sasuke-kun¡¡SANNAROOOOO!)

Los dos adultos entraron a Konoha, dejando a aquel extraño grupo de cinco, solos. Midori les miró de reojo y sonrió levemente recordando cosas tan o más extrañas aún, recuerdos de un pasado que parecía haberse olvidado;

- ¿De que te ríes Mi-chan?

- No me llames así, así solo dejaba a Yondaime-sensei llamarme…

- Y a Gai –ambos se miraron echándose a reír.

- Mi grupo era … tan diverso como aquel –dijo señalando con un movimiento de su hombro al grupo que dejaban atrás.

_Flashback_

_- ¡Mi-chan¿Dónde estás? –el chico moreno, de corte de pelo extraño corría de un lado a otro buscando a una escurridiza morena que desde la rama de un árbol reía traviesa junto a una chica de alocados cabellos castaños. Las dos eran más o menos de la misma edad y junto a Gai formaban el grupo de la sannin Tsunade. Al ver pasar al muchacho de largo ambas bajaron con un suspiro._

_-Jamás pensé que me lo quitaría de encima –suspiró la morena recogiéndose una coleta alta- Anda últimamente demasiado… ehm…_

_- ¿Raro? –rió la muchachita de castaños ojos mirando a Midori, en ese momento escuchó otras voces - ¿Yondaime-san?_

_Las dos pequeñas llegaron hasta unos arbustos donde pudieron observar el dispar grupo de Yondaime. Rin calentaba en un rincón, no muy alejado de la chica un tapado Kakashi entrenaba con sus kunais._

_- ¿Y Obito? –susurró curiosa Nakuru- No está con ellos…_

_- Seguro que "se ha perdido por el camino de la vida" –repitió Midori haciendo un suave tintineo de la voz del Uchiha, Nakuru la miró y se echaron a reír._

_- Vaya lo que tenemos aquí, un par de curiosas –las chicas miraron hacia arriba viendo a Yondaime con una sonrisa- Tsunade os estaba buscando…_

_Las dos chicas se miraron un segundo, Tsunade; ella les había dado el día libre…si…._

_- ¡waa¡¡Si nos quedábamos a hacer compañía a Gai! –las dos se levantaron rápidamente y tras hacerle una leve reverencia a Yondaime comenzaron a correr_

_- Naku-chan, yo iré entre los árboles por si llego antes con Tsunade-sensei, cuídate esa pierna.-la chica asintió y paró su carrera para trastabillar un par de pasos. _

_-¡ Ey! Suerte que pasaba por aquí –la chica al levantar la mirada se sonrojó fuertemente descubriendo a Obito Uchiha._

_- P…Perdón-Estaba tan bien así que si por ella fuera jamás se movería, entonces algo pasó, algo que se apoderó de ella y sin pestañear un segundo se acercó a los labios de Obito besándole lentamente. El chico se quedó estático sin poder reaccionar, y cuando se dio cuenta la muchacha ya había desaparecido._

_Contrariado y extrañado volvió a correr hasta llegar con Yondaime y sus compañeros;_

_-¡Obito! _

_- ¿He llegado tarde? –preguntó en el suelo el Uchiha_

_-No, llegas tarde –respondió fríamente Kakashi, cruzado de brazos mirando a Obito (1)_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, caminando al lado de Kakashi, Midori y el mismo llegaron ante el despacho de la actual Hokage. Ambos se miraron y la morena sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su maestra ni a su compañero, desde aquella salida de Konoha más de 10 años…

- ¿Lista? –susurró Kakashi, sabía bien que allí se encontraban los chuunins y jounins reunidos, Tsunade tenía que hablar con ellos sobre las pruebas y como siempre Kakashi era el ultimo en llegar. La chica asintió y el portador del Sharingan abrió lentamente la puerta, siendo en unos instantes el punto de referencia de todos- Ah jejeje… perdón…

- Kakashi llegando tarde como siempre – ladró Gai a su rival –la juventud ya no vive en ti.

- Perdón es que me encontré con una muchacha a la que acompañar…

- Jajaja pillo –dijo Asuma levantando la voz haciendo que los demás rieran.

- Kakashi ya está bien de esas mentiras –dijo Tsunade mirando a Kakashi con una ceja enarcada.

- Para una vez que este baka dice la verdad, debería creerle Tsunade-sensei…

La Hokage se levantó de su sitio, tras de Kakashi había alguien. Se acercó a él que se separaba lentamente para dejarla ver unos ojos ambarinos que le sonreían dulcemente.

- ¿Midori¿Eres tu demonio?

- Bueno creo que si…aunque el tridente no lo llevo conmigo –Midori rió mirando a la sannin quien le dio un abrazo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, tanto como aquella chiquilla traviesa había estado con ella.

- Has crecido –susurró Tsunade.

- Y por suerte, sigues siendo mi hermosa y joven sensei –dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

Entre los jounins había una que solo sonreía, tras de ella un asombrado Maito Gai miraba de reojo a Kakashi, era su rival de siempre… su rival porque solo él se llevaba las miradas de Mi-chan, porque era tan guay…. Jaló de la otra muchacha y sonrió;

- Ya que estámos antes de empezar la reunión creo que Mi-chan debería saludar…

La morena se volvió sonriendo, Yondaime ya no estaba y solo una persona la llamaba así;

- Maito Gai, nunca cambiarás –y si, nunca había cambiado y eso le venía bien a Midori, volver a recordar a los suyos. Tener la memoria tan limpia como cuando estaba entrenando bajo las ordenes de la legendaria Sannin.

- Vale Gai… ¿puedes dejarme un poco de Midori? –las miradas se cruzaron cuando el maestro de Rock Lee se despegó de la muchacha de la Arena. Un par de ojos dorados y otro par castaño se cruzaron, y entonces no hubo más que una sonrisa cómplice y un abrazo.- Midori…

- Naku… -la sannin tosió levemente mirando a aquellas mujeres, que siempre habían sido un par de diablillos.

- Guarden la compostura-añadió guiñando un ojo-solo tengo algo que comentar tanto a chuunins como a jounins y es que las pruebas para los distintos niveles como para el cuerpo ANBU se hará conjuntamente con la gente de la villa de La Arena. El KazeKage, Gaara y yo hemos hecho un trato de ayuda y no agresión que es pactado con estas pruebas y con una fiesta tras de ella. Las pruebas serán en 1 mes, y por ese tiempo tendremos a visitantes entre nosotros. Era todo –añadió la Hokage- pueden marcharse.

- ¿No crees que es algo… rápido? Solo llevan un día afuera.

- Fue un pacto, así que es mejor que estemos ya aquí…

- Dilo claro Gaara, Midori es un buen apoyo para ti y no quieres tenerla lejos –por el comentario de Temari , a las puertas de Konoha, este solo gruñó.

----

**Zelha :** Thankius jejeje… ya ves…digo, algun comentario o algo :P, siempre tienes el msn XD.

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Oops… xDDD en este par de capitulos se ve bien quien es.. y de que se queda pues……. XDDDD no quiero hablar antes de tiempo.

**Notas:** Pues bueno primeramente vieron un 1 eso quiere decir que tiene una nota y es esta:

(1)Comienzo del Kakashi Gaiden.

Y otra, vieron aparecer un personaje nuevo. Ella es Nakuru Sakurai personaje de una buenisima amiga mia quien me ayuda con todo lo que aún no se/no comprendo de esta serie .

**Nakuru Sakurai:** Cabellos castaños, piel blanca, ojos castaños. 26 años, antigua compañera del grupo compuesto por Maito Gai y Midori Naname. Una excelente ninja-medico cuyo primer amor (y primer beso) fue con Obito Uchiha.

La pareja de esta chica se sabrá…. Pronto ;) ¿Quieren hacer apuestas de quien/es sean? Haganlo en sus reviews ;) (Zelha, lo tienes prohibido XD que tu lo sabes)


	4. Prelude for a dream

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Sino ya habría buscado una linda novia a Rock Lee :) ), este escrito son solo ideas de una fan plasmadas en palabras escritas._**

**Capitulo 3: Prelude for a dream (Preludio a un sueño)**

Una semana había pasado, una semana en la que Midori y las muchachas entrenaban arduamente, Sakura había pedido permiso a Tsunade para entrenar con la ninja de la Arena. Un grupo con muchas mujeres, Reiko, Temari, Mizanaki y Sakura, un par de días después Tsunade había ido a verlas con dos chicas más, Tenten e Hinata; pero por suerte Midori tendría una ayuda con Nakuru.

Las dos amigas se reunieron después de ver su extraño grupo, tan extraño como el suyo propio. Nakuru le pasó las fichas de las chicas de Konoha mientras echaba un vistazo al exterior, en el las chicas peleaban unas contra otras; Reiko vs Hinata, Tenten vs Mizanaki y Temari vs Sakura.

- Oye esta chica Hyuuga tiene futuro-dijo Midori señalándole la ficha de Hinata- solo tuvo mala suerte… Creo que podría convertirse fácilmente en jounin.

- Ella, Sakura y Tenten llevan años preparándose para esa prueba, el ultimo año se presentaron pero tuvieron mala suerte, les tocaron unos muchachos a los que no pudieron hacer frente –Midori enarcó una ceja- Shino Aburame, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuuga Neji.

- Tres grandes clanes –suspiró la morena- ¿Este año las competiciones jounin son tan interesantes? –justo Nakuru iba a contestar cuando un chico de alocados cabellos pasó a su lado parándose se agachó frente a Nakuru y traviesamente le dio un beso en el cuello marchándose cargado de papeles. Midori enarcó una ceja observando a Nakuru, parpadeó mirando a esta sonrojada - ¿Y eso? … esta juventud –dijo suspirando para echarse a reír.

- Hagane Kotetsu –susurró la chica de cabello castaño- No le recordarás pues es más pequeño que nosotras… Ya te dije que tengo mucho que contarte.

- Ya lo veo, pero ¿y el otro? El tal Izumo-kun… ¿le dejaste? –Nakuru negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Estoy con ambos

- ¿QUÉEEEEEE? –Midori se atragantó con algo de agua que tomaba. Tras de ellas Kurenai y Gai que recién entraban se sobre saltaron.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué te pasó Mi-chan?

Las dos muchachas se miraron como en antaño y comenzaron a reír, Kurenai se acercó a ellas y Midori le susurró en el oído el porque de aquellas risas.La profesora no tardó en compartir esa risa con ellas.

- ¡Me alegra que la juventud esté aún en vosotras chicas! –prosiguió Gai de buena mañana, aún así la risa de aquellas no disminuía.

- Tsunade-sama es muy problemática… -farfulló Shikamaru mirando sus eternamente adoradas nubes.

- No se si sea problemática, pero ¿dónde vamos a encontrar parejas? –preguntó Kiba que se encontraba sentado al lado de Shino, en una banca.

- No se vosotros pero yo ya tengo la chica –sonrió Naruto sentado en el césped frente al Inuzuka.

- Sakura pasa de ti Naruto, ella querrá ir con Uchiha –rompió Shino su silencio mientras miraba la extraña tranquilidad de Konoha.

- No era ella –saltó el hiperactivo rubio sorprendiendo no solo a ellos, sino al propio Sasuke que andaba con ellos y a Lee – Yo se que Sakura-chan querrá ir con este baka..

- Dobe –susurró Sasuke, pero Naruto extrañamente no le hizo caso y prosiguió.

- Iré con Hinata-chan

- Buen chiste Naruto – puntualizó Kiba – Te recuerdo que Neji siempre va con ella a todos lados y no te dejará acercarte. –El rubio bajó la cara triste, pensando que hacer.Aún así el Inuzuka no podía dejar pasar a sus compañeros - ¿Y tu Lee, volverás a pedirle a Sakura que acepte salir contigo?

- No, Kiba… Yo ya tengo pareja.

Si, ahora si esto fuera una película de humor todos reirían por el chiste de Rock Lee, pero no era ninguno. Las pequeñas llamitas que brotaron en los ojos del alumno de Gai daban a ver a sus compañeros que lo que decía era verdad, tan verdad como que estaban todos allá juntos.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó a bocajarro Kiba quien sostenía a Akamaru en uno de sus brazos- ¿Tenten¿Hinata?

- Ninguna de Konoha –sonrió Rock Lee poniéndose levemente rojo – Es una de las muchachas que vino en comitiva con el KazeKage.

_La extraña comitiva presidida por un pelirrojo de mirada verde prosiguió su entrada a Konoha. Aquellas calles lucían calladas en la noche, demasiado calladas había susurrado Temari. En eso un par de figuras se adelantaron a ellos, demasiado parecidos aquellos dos que cortaban su camino. Dos jóvenes shinobis se colocaron delante del KazeKage._

_- No sean problemáticos…pueden estar tranquilos jóvenes, solo venimos a llevar al KazeKage a la casa de Tsunade-sama –una de las figuras descubiertas era Shikamaru, Temari al observarle se sonrojó levemente.- Bienvenido Gaara-dono._

_- Gracias –dijo simplemente Gaara siguiendo al Nara de cerca, tenía demasiadas ganas de llegar con Tsunade y poder descansar. Cerrando aquella pequeña comitiva, el acompañante de Shikamaru, Rock Lee observaba de reojo una muchacha que no podría tener más de 18 años, su piel era morena por la acción del sol de la Arena, sus ojos eran claros como dos océanos y su cabello recogido en una alta cola caía por su espalda como una cascada. Llevaba unas bolsas que a ojo eran algo pesadas, Lee se acercó a ella y tomó una de las bolsas;_

_- Creo que así el trayecto se le hará menos pesado – la muchacha se le volvió con una sonrisa – permítame que le diga, que jamás vi una flor venida del desierto, más hermosa que usted.-La chica se sonrojó levemente caminando al lado de Lee quien la miraba de reojo. Al llegar a la casa de la Hokage Lee dejó el bulto al lado de la muchacha mientras Shikamaru se despedía de Gaara y sus hermanos._

_- Muchas gracias –susurró la muchacha._

_- Gracias a ti, pequeña flor, por dejarme acompañarla – Lee no parecía el activo estudiante de Maito Gai. Le dio un beso en la palma de la mano- Si me necesita… solo tiene que preguntar por Rock Lee. –dijo antes de darse la vuelta con Shikamaru._

_- Akari Megumi –dijo la chica levantando un poco la voz para que Lee la escuchara- es mi nombre –sonrió._

- …después al saber lo de la fiesta, la señorita Temari me ayudó y… bueno, Megumi-san aceptó… -terminó Lee sonrojándose de nuevo.

- Vaya –tragó Kiba- quien lo diría… ¿y vosotros?

- Yo…yo… ¡se lo preguntaré a Hinata-chan! –saltó Naruto-

- Que problemático… -suspiró Nara- creo que iré con Temari.

- Si Hyuuga no va con Tenten…creo que me le adelantaré –terminó Shino sin mirar a nadie.

- Entonces¿sólo quedamos Uchiha y yo?-protestó Kiba con un ladrido de apoyo de Akamaru.

- Creo que solo tu –sentenció Sasuke- Yo ya se a quien llevaré –dijo levantándose y marchándose calle arriba.

Dentro de los pensamientos de Sasuke no estaba ninguna de las ruidosas niñas que lo perseguían diariamente. Esas niñas terminaban por ponerle de los nervios, siempre suspirando, gritándole y mandándole cartas y regalos. Algo que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, de nunca le había importado y ahora menos iba a hacerlo; su venganza estaba cada vez más cerca sobre todo ahora que pasando las pruebas de ANBU llegaría al mismo nivel de aquel que tanto odiaba, Itachi…

Iba pensativo por las calles de Konoha cuando se encontró al grupo de muchachas, Tenten y Mizanaki iban en cabeza mirándose no muy bien, tras de ellas la tímida Hinata las controlaba intentando que no se atacaran. Tras de ellas Temari y Sakura reían viendo la cara de aquellas dos, y cerrando aquella comitiva, la muchacha de ojos violetas, Reiko Naname. En ese momento la fiesta se le vino a la cabeza, si tenía que llevar una pareja, si fuera con alguien debía ser una muchacha fuerte alguien que guardara su silencio con una leve sonrisa… Caminó hasta ellas y Sakura dándose cuenta saltó casi tirando a Temari.

- ¡Sasuke-kuuuuuun!

- Hm… Ohayo –saludo el Uchiha a las muchachas, Temari le miró fijamente y le guiñó un ojo.

- Vaya por fin veo un chico guapo… ¿dónde dejaste a los demás?

- En el parque –cortó Sasuke, Temari era una de las pocas que lograban ponerle un poco nervioso- Esto… Reiko-san¿podríamos hablar a solas?

- Eh… -la muchacha parpadeó- claro Sasuke-kun… Temari-san podría…

- Avisaré a Gaara que le verás después… y también a tu maestra –sonrió la muchacha del abanico.

- Cuídala Uchiha –escuchó la voz fría y seria de Mizanaki –si le pasa algo …

- Solo vamos a hablar –Sasuke comenzó a caminar y Reiko tras de él.

- Hacen buena pareja –dijo Temari

- Hm… -apoyó la Sakurakuza

- S…se ven l…lindos –apuntó Hinata.

En ese momento Tenten iba a decir algo pero solo observó a Sakura quien se había quedado sin habla. (Inner-Sakura¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAA¿¿Por qué llamó Sasuke-kun a MI Sasuke-kun¡¡¡SHANNAROOOOOOOOO!)

-¿QUÉEEE? –se escuchó por segunda vez en la mañana en el lugar donde los jounins se reunían, aunque esta vez el grito fue más pequeño.

- Así es –siguió la Hokage ante los asombrados jounins- Ustedes cumplirán la misma orden que los genins y los chuunins.

- Vale –susurró Nakuru por lo bajo- ¿y yo ahora con cuál de los dos voy?-las risas por lo bajo de Kurenai y de Midori no se hicieron esperar.

- Así que ya lo saben, procuren no quedarme mal… y eso va por todos –terminó mirando Asuma y a Kakashi.

- Siempre nos mira a nosotros –suspiró Asuma encendiendo otro cigarrillo

- Ya no te queda de otra más que lanzarte a por Kurenai… mira mira –picó Kakashi a su amigo mirando a Gai, quien se acercaba a Kurenai y las demás.

- Perdón jóvenes y bellas flores de Konoha, yo quería… uhm… llevar a cabo el pedido de Tsunade-dono por lo que… ¿Midori-san aceptaría ir conmigo a esa fiesta?

Kakashi abrió el ojo descubierto y Asuma comenzó a reír como loco viéndole la cara.

- Domo arigatou Gai –sonrió la morena- pero ya tengo pareja.- y si la risa de Asuma no se escuchó, ahora se escuchó aún más.

- Es algo normal –sonrió el maestro de Rock Lee deslumbrando a todos – seguro que ese rival mío se adelantó…

Midori levanto la mirada observando al portador del sharingan, después de tanto tiempo el mirarle se le volvía a hacer un mundo, tal y como le pasa a la mayoría de las niñas cuando observan a su amor. Pero ni ellos eran niños, ni volvían a andar en aquella época cuando una sonrisa de Kakashi ponía su corazón a mil por hora, tal vez si seguía haciéndolo pero, no se podía dar tanta cuenta.

- Pero si tenemos una ligona –sonrió Kurenai mirándola, en ese momento Kakashi y Asuma se unieron a aquella charla- ¿Quién es el ganador?

- Hablas como si fuera una carrera de caballos –suspiró Nakuru

- No es ningún ligue si eso pensáis, tengo que acompañar a Gaara-kun…

- Esa es una forma buena de hablarle a tu jefe –dijo Asuma encendiendo otro cigarro que fue arrebatado y tirado por Kurenai -¡ey!

- Esa es una forma de morir… y a ver, tu Nakuru¿demasiados pretendientes? – Midori se echó a reír siendo acompañada por la maestra de Kiba. Kakashi y Asuma se miraron confundidos.

- Brujas –Nakuru picó a ambas a los lados y se volvió, Izumo la llamaba y después salían juntos de allá. Eso solo provocó otra risita más de parte de las jounins.

- Kurenai¿tu tienes pareja?

- Pues no… ¿tú?

- No –sonrió Asuma- ¿irías conmigo?

- Si no fumas en toda la fiesta… -Kurenai comenzó a caminar también al exterior, ella sabía como llevar hasta ella a Asuma. En ese momento Kakashi y Naname se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado solos, se miraron fijamente un rato intentando descubrir en ambos labios ocultos una sonrisa. Al poco los dos suspiraron, y en un suave "poof" desaparecieron.

Sasuke Uchiha jamás había estado tan nervioso como ahora, o sea, él nunca había tenido que pedirle una cita a nadie. Hasta ahora, y encima aquella mirada violácea le ponía demasiado nervioso, suspiró levemente un par de veces intentando calmarse.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Perdona Reiko –sonrió el pequeño de los Uchiha- Yo... quisiera saber…

"_Si, si quisiera saber si vienes tu conmigo a la dichosa fiesta de la Hokage porque eres la única chica que conozco que no se porta como boba gritando por mi"_

La risa de la chica le trajo de vuelta al mundo, la miró fijamente cayendo en que ella había escuchado aquello de igual manera que si se lo hubiera dicho. Un leve rastro de sonrojo apareció en él.

- …además –dijo captando la atención de la morena- eres la única que no me tiene pena por todo mi pasado.

Reiko se acercó a su amigo y le abrazó recordando como hacía unos días él, Sasuke Uchiha el frío y fuerte vengador, había llorado ante ella.

_Allí se encontraba Sasuke, callado como solo él sabía estar frente aquella pequeña lapida. En ella dos nombres entrelazados compartiendo un apellido que los uniría en la vida y en la muerte, sus padres…aquellos que no recordaba por su corta edad habían sido la ultima pareja del Clan Uchiha, la última asesinada por su propia sangre por su hijo mayor Itachi. El asesino que dejó con vida a un pequeño Sasuke que había llorado por varios días sobre el inerte cuerpo de su madre… Había llorado, había sentido aquel calor en sus mejillas tal y como lo hacía ahora._

_- ¿Lágrimas¿Estoy llorando? –sorprendido por aquello dejó de coartarse y sacó a la luz sus lágrimas… Sin sollozos, sin presión quedando libre en aquello; tan libre que no la había escuchado llegar tras de él. Ella se arrodilló tras de su amigo y le abrazó cariñosamente, solo hacía un par de días que se conocían y tal vez aquello podía salirse de tónica pero sabía, aún sin explotar su técnica, que Sasuke lo estaba pasando mal. Se sentó en aquel frío suelo y recostó el cuerpo de Sasuke contra ella dejando al vengador recostarse sobre sus piernas._

_- Llora Sasuke-san… yo no diré nada, respetaré tu dolor… _

_- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el vengador, con la voz entrecortada._

_- Se lo que es sufrir por tus padres, ver a su asesino "vivito y coleando" –dijo la muchachita en un dejo de tristeza._

_- Pero tienes a tu hermana, es un apoyo –la ojivioleta asintió y abrazó un poco más a Sasuke._

_- Yo tengo a Midori, y tu... me tienes a mi, Sasuke-kun… _

_Y curiosamente aquellas lágrimas corrieron de nuevo por las blancas mejillas de Sasuke, tal vez de tristeza aún, pero también de felicidad._

- Acepto –dijo ella sacándole de su sueño – iré contigo Sasuke-kun

- Si no quieres no tienes por…- un dedo curioso tapó sus labios y la sonrisa en los labios de la muchacha no se hizo esperar.

- Me buscaré un lindo vestido para ir contigo –terminó guiñándole un ojo, feliz, a su amigo.

**Notas:** Gracias Zel :P que parece que eres la única que te atreves a dejar tus opiniones… y eso que no muerdo!

Bueno no se si se dieron cuenta pero habrá algo de ShikaTema y NaruHina. Además de las parejas que se andan ya viendo y de la novia linda que le encontré a Lee… me siento feliz por eso. Nadie se da cuenta de él, y a mi me cae bien.

Si hay alguna pareja más que quieras ver y no esté ahí, avisa por review que juro que aún no me he comido a nadie! ;)


	5. Painted on my Heart

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (sino ya tendría medio harem nocturno xDD ), este escrito son solo ideas de una fan plasmadas en palabras escritas.**_

**Capitulo IV: Painted on my Heart.**

Los chicos que aún se encontraban en aquel parque seguían pensando en lo suyo, Naruto en como ir con Hinata sin tener a Neji todo el día tras él, Kiba en quien invitar… Shikamaru seguía viendo las nubes y Lee pensaba en como podía arreglarse para ir a aquella fiesta con su acompañante. Hasta que el sonido de unas risitas curiosas llamaron la atención de todos.

- ¡Sakura-chaaaaaaan! Holaa – gritó un sonriente Naruto llamando la atención de las chicas que pasaban por allí comentando entre algunas de ellas lo raro de Sasuke llevarse así como así a Reiko con él. Sakura se mantenía totalmente out de esa charla, y agradeció desde su interior a Naruto por gritar así, tendría un motivo para ir donde los muchachos cuando recién llegaba Neji junto ellos.

Mizanaki y Neji cruzaron una mirada que se ensombreció claramente, al estar todos cerca de ellos lo notaron. Ambos no dejaban de mirarse casi con odio, como si no pudieran estar cerca el uno del otro, la Sakurakuza volteó su mirada plata de los opalinos ojos del Hyuuga cruzándose con Temari quien les presentó a la chica a la que no conocían los demás:

-Ella es Mizanaki Sakurakuza –comenzó la rubia- es la primogénita de uno de los clanes más antiguos de la Arena, además de ser una buena ninja, es una maestra con la katana. Una autentica samurai. –sonrió Temari mirando la cara de los chicos.

- Vaya… hasta que conocemos a alguien que puede hacerle frente a Neji –el aludido contestó con un gruñido las palabras de Kiba.

Y si los ojos matasen aquellos dos podían estar ya muertos al cruzarse de nuevo sus miradas como un desafío. El primer encuentro había sido lo peor y ahora no sería menos; los demás los miraban preguntándose el porqué de esas miradas. Hasta que Hinata y Naruto tomaron toda la atención del grupo y de aquellos dos;

- Ne Hinata-chan¿vendrías conmigo al baile?

"Ahora es cuando Neji saca la katana y le corta el cuello por idiota" pensaba Kiba mientras miraba a Neji que enarcaba levemente una de sus cejas.

- P…Pues..y…yo creo… c…creo que… -Hinata se sonrojó totalmente y Naruto sonrió, aquella visión de la muchacha Hyuga le encantaba, se veía tan linda.

- No –cortó Neji dándole pie a Mizanaki a decir algo.

- ¿Acaso te preguntó a ti? Deja a ella que diga lo que quiera.

- Tu no eres nadie para meterte…extranjera –escupió Neji. Mizanaki le fulminó de nuevo con su mirada.

- Hinata-san –dijo la samurai tranquilamente - ¿tú quieres ir con Naruto a esa fiesta?

Todos voltearon a mirar a la Hyuuga, esta asintió tímidamente causando una leve sonrisa en Mizanaki.

- Pero Hinata-sama usted no…

- Te propongo un trato, Neji Hyuuga. Un duelo… si tu ganas, Hinata no irá con Naruto a la fiesta, si gano yo ellos irán juntos y tú tendrás que taparles. ¿Aceptas o tienes miedo?

- ¿Crees que puedo tenerle miedo a alguien como tu Sakurakuza? –sonrió Neji malicioso- Cuando termine contigo, verás.

Los chicos les miraban fijamente, nadie había en Konoha que aguantara aquella mirada de Neji sin que se echase atrás, ya que el Hyuuga cuando olía reto era incapaz de perder. Hinata suspiró levemente y tras mirar un segundo a Naruto se volvió a la chica de la Arena.

- N… No cr…creo Mizanaki-san… -Mizanaki levantó una mano y le guiñó un ojo a Hinata. Temari suspiró levemente, cuando Mizanaki tenía ideas de esas más valía no quitarle el entusiasmo.

En las afueras de Konoha se respiraba una tranquilidad inusual, "demasiada tranquilidad" pensó la Godaime que caminaba hacia allí acompañada del KazeKage Gaara y la pequeña Megumi quien los seguía detrás sin decir una palabra.

- Me parece perfecto el sistema que propone Gaara-sama –susurró Tsunade para después carraspear levemente- Y sobre la fiesta…

Gaara miró a la Godaime¿fiesta, nadie le hablo a él de eso. Además no era alguien apegado a las fiestas y menos a estar rodeado de gente. Tras de él se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Megumi y parpadeo levemente¿todo el mundo sabía eso de la fiesta menos él?

- Dígame, Tsunade-sama…

- Pues es que espero que asista Gaara-sama… -suspiró de nuevo la Godaime, se le hacía tan raro llamar a aquel joven de aquella manera tan rebuscada… aunque fuera el Kazekage, a ella misma no le gustaba que la llamaran con el "sama"- y por favor, llámeme solo Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sensei siempre queriéndose hacer la joven

- Midori-chan –suspiró la Godaime mirando la nubecilla de humo que se había aparecido entre ellos dejando a la luz la figura de la jounin quien hizo una leve reverencia ante Gaara. Este frunció el ceño levemente y tocó el hombro de la mujer,

- Sabes que no me gusta eso Midori-san

- Lo se Gaara-kun –susurró ella- pero no estámos en la Arena y debo comportarme como lo que soy, una ninja a…

- Una amiga, confidente y ayudante–terminó él sorprendiendo a la Godaime Tsunade con aquello. Midori sonrió y alboroto los cabellos de Gaara, el Gaara al que todos tenían miedo cuando miraba de aquella fría manera, el niño que ella había visto.

_- Pero… pero…_

_- No hay más peros Reiko-chan –dijo la mayor colocándose la mascara- voy a hablar con él, nadie es capaz de acercársele y no lo entiendo…_

_- Es por el Shukaku, lo sabes…_

_- Si, pero solo es un niño –susurró para darle un beso a Reiko en los cabellos – quiero un "Henge no Jutsu" perfecto cuando llegue._

_Salió de aquella casa y corrió entre las dunas rápidamente, la noche comenzaba a caer y aunque ella fuera una ninja de élite no era bueno que permaneciera fuera en la noche. Más aún si el Shukaku ansiaba más sangre… movió su cabeza eliminando aquel pensamiento cuando se lo encontró. El pelirrojo portador de aquel maldito demonio estaba sentado en una roca mirando el cielo, sus ojos parecían demasiado tristes aún en la lejanía donde Midori le observaba. La mujer se acercó sentándose a su lado, sin miedo alguno; Gaara ni se movió._

_-¿No me tienes miedo? –preguntó fríamente_

_- ¿Debería Gaara-sama? Un ninja no tiene miedo a nada, ni a nadie –dijo esta mirando al futuro Kazekage quien la miró interrogándole con sus ojos verdes_

_- Todos me tienen miedo, soy un asesino… _

_- Yo no creo eso –dijo ella repentinamente- Un asesino no es capaz de dar amor, siquiera así… Un asesino no se llama a él mismo como tal._

_Gaara la miró fijamente, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro como la propia noche, sus ojos eran ámbar y parecían los ojos de un felino y una mascara negra tapaba su nariz y mentón. Aún así, el portador del Shukaku sabía que aquella mujer estaba sonriéndole, tan dulce y levemente como su tío… _

"_Como mama cuando sabía que iba a nacer…"_

_Palabras, solo palabras y más palabras, todo lo que su tío le había contado antes de… Todo lo que Temari, quien fue la única en acercarse a él después de lo ocurrido en Konoha, le había contado. Solo su hermana mayor, y ahora esta mujer eran capaces de acercarse a él… Kankuro lo hacía pero aún sentía el miedo en él, el mismo miedo que estaba poseyéndole ahora al sentir unas manos que le abrazaban levemente… _

_- ¿Qué..? –la pregunta murió en su garganta al sentir los brazos de Midori protegiéndole._

_- Asobi wa owari da Shukaku! –susurró- Koko made da!(1)_

_Asombrado, el pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de sentir nada, de ver u oír algo más…Midori le cargó llevándolo a la pequeña casa que compartía con Kankuro y Temari, quien al verla llegar con su hermano menor en brazos se sorprendió. La arena que siempre protegía al menor se arremolinaba alrededor de la figura de la ninja pero no la atacaba, el olor a sangre que la arena había tenido durante mucho tiempo se había eliminado como por arte de magia. La morena entró a un cuarto dejando a Gaara allí, dormido por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_- Pero… él no…_

_- Tranquila Temari-san –sonrió la ninja- Shukaku está sellado… _

_- ¿Qué¿Cómo? –Kankuro se sobresaltó mirando a la tranquila Midori._

_- Tengo ese poder desde hace mucho… -la morena se sentó entre los dos hermanos, agotada por el sello- Es un poder que se transmite en mi familia…Digamos que es una técnica que solo se transmite en algunos Naname, no en todos y en ningún hombre._

_- ¿Y por cuanto contendrá a Shukaku sin hacerle daño a Gaara? _

_La morena miró a Temari y sonrió levemente, se levantó para ir al cuarto de Gaara;_

_- Hasta que logremos sacar al demonio de dentro de él… Voy a verlo._

_Al entrar al cuarto donde descansaba Gaara pudo verlo sentado en la cama, intentando buscarle una salida a lo que hacía ahí. Se sentía extraño además en su brazo había algo que era nuevo…_

_- Es un sello de contención – aclaró la muchacha de mirada ámbar- Shukaku te va a dejar durante mucho tiempo –le sonrió suavemente._

_Gaara la miró como un niño asustado, como cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo…sentía miedo, había escuchado a Shukaku gritar dentro de él de desesperación. No quería ser encerrado pero cuando aquello pasó había sentido un descanso tan grande que sus ojos se cerraron… Los mismos ojos que ahora pugnaban por no dejar escapar dos gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas._

_- Nadie… nunca… ¿por qué?_

_- Eres un buen muchacho Sabaku no Gaara… una persona digna de admiración y yo… -sonrió- me siento orgullosa de tener un futuro Kazekage como tu, Gaara-sama… _

_Al rato Temari entró a la habitación, Midori llevaba mucho allí y demasiado silencio… no le gustaba nada. Abrió la puerta para volver a cerrarla segundos después con una sonrisa en los labios, Kankuro la miró al llegar, intrigado. Temari se sentó al lado de su hermano y le abrazó, justo como Midori abrazaba al dormido Gaara, en sus brazos._

- De acuerdo –sonrió tras la mascara- no haré eso más…

La Gondaime suspiró para sonreír tras eso, Midori seguía siendo un diablillo aún cuando ya había pasado sus años de niña. Gaara esbozó tímidamente, algo que podía llamarse sonrisa y tomó la mano de la morena para que caminara con ellos.

- También espero –dijo el pelirrojo- que usted elimine el "sama" Tsunade-san… es que me hace sentir algo que no soy…

- No hay problemas –dijo la quinta, se volvió a Midori – pero tu me respetas mocosa…

Por primera vez, Midori y Tsunade escucharon la risa clara y limpia de Gaara.

* * *

- A ver –volvió a preguntar Kurenai por decimoquinta vez- ¿Ambos quieren ir a la fiesta y quieren que vayas con ellos, pero ellos no saben que tu estás con el otro? … ¿es eso?

- Hai –suspiró Nakuru mientras observaba la ventana – Y no se que hacer…

- Pues si es un problema… y grande –la profesora de ojos rojos cruzó sus brazos, pensando- es que no puedes ir con los dos… de echo no se como te las apañas para estar con ambos. –Nakuru sonrió maliciosa a lo que Kurenai rió discretamente – Vale, vale… ya me lo imaginé…

- Algo así como lo que tu haces con Asuma –por toda respuesta Nakuru recibió un golpe de Kurenai, dado con uno de los almohadones de aquel sofá – ¡Ouch! Bruta…

- Después me pregunto porqué los chicos salen tan adelantados en temas de esos –suspiró – Oye ¿y Midori? Ella dijo que iría con Gaara… mmm tu podrías ir con Kakashi, así te quitas de líos.

- Tu lo que quieres es que Midori le pida al Kazekage que utilice la Arena y me haga un bonito ataúd por tocar a Kakashi… ¿por qué no me dejas que yo vaya con Asuma y tu vas con él? –por toda respuesta la maestra de Kiba le sacó la lengua a Nakuru.

- Ohayo – saludo con su ojito sonriente Kakashi apareciendo entre las dos muchachas-

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Nakuru saltó del asiendo cayendo tras este- ¡Kakashi-bakaaaa no me asustes así idiota!

Al levantarse de allí con todo el cabello alborotado pudo ver como Kurenai reía como loca y tras de aquella mascara, el ninja copia le seguía riendo también. La chica se colocó bien su banda y suspiró mirando a Kakashi… tal vez si lo hablaba con Midori… pero es que Midori tampoco había dado muestras de que Kakashi siguiera gustándole…

- Oye……mmmm… Kakashi-baka… ¿irías conmigo a la fiesta?

- Pensé que no me lo pedirías nunca…

Kurenai y Nakuru le miraron sorprendidas para después echarse a reír. Kakashi era un bromista, aunque Midori podría cortarle la cabeza… No lo creía, su amiga sabía bien que ella y Kakashi nunca… jamás… Era como un hermano mayor, un buen amigo que la anclaba a la vida. Sobre todo después de la muerte de Obito y de la ida de Midori, después de eso solo Kakashi se había acercado a ella como un amigo. Kakashi y Gai habían sido los dos pilares a los cuales apoyarse tras la perdida de Obito y Midori, las dos personas que más le habían dado.

- Ne… Kakashi..

- Dime –respondió él poco después. Kurenai había salido a por Asuma y ellos se habían quedado solos.

- Crees que… -sonrió- ¿te gusta aún Midori? – el jounin sonrió bajo la mascara alborotándole los cabellos aún más a Nakuru.

- Hai –respondió simple y llanamente a la pregunta de la muchacha – pero no le digas nada, yo no puedo… sabes que los ninja no debemos…

- …mostrar debilidades, ni amor, ni odio… por eso vosotros dos lleváis esas mascaras… Pero no lo entiendo, deberías decírselo y demostrárselo… -Nakuru sonrió maliciosa tras ese pensamiento, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Kakashi.

- Después me llaman a mi pervertido… cuando eres peor que Jiraiya-sama

- ¡Oye!...

Tras de eso, la risa de los dos llenó por varios minutos las estancias donde los jounin descansaban.

_**Notas: **_

_Ya va pareciendo más un fic jajaja. Bueno, gracias a mi hermanita Flaren que me está inspirando con sus dibujos ;), a Emilio por la frase japo, a Zelha, por estar siempre ahí y a "Reiko" por ser mi primera inspiración._

_La frase en japo es (1)El juego terminó Shukaku! Hasta aquí llegaste. Jejejeje… _

_**Kagome1013**- GRACIAS! Dioses… TT pensé que mi fic no lo leia nadie (aqui en por suerte por otros lados si lo leen jeje) me da mucha alegría ver que siempre hay alguien que lee… Espero que te guste este capitulo ;)._


	6. The raising fighting spirit

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (lastima, sino Obito ya tendría dueña¿verdad Nakuru? XD), este escrito son solo ideas de una fan plasmadas en palabras escritas.**_

**Capitulo V: The raising fighting spirit**

La mañana amaneció apacible en Konoha, el viento hacía correr las horas en una leve brisa. Tan leve que ni siquiera un cabello se movía de la cinta roja que Mizanaki llevaba en su cabello, vestida con un austero kimono negro caminaba lentamente hacia el claro del bosque. En el lado izquierdo de su cadera una katana y una kodachi unidas daban su símbolo de Samurai. Dentro de ella sonrió, aquel Hyuuga se daría una enorme sorpresa al enfrentarse frente a frente a una autentica hija de samuráis, entrenada desde los 3 años en el arte de la espada.

La katana brilló unos instantes, el mango era tan rojo como la sangre y la kashira (1) era la cabeza de un dragón con las fauces abiertas. El kojiri era un dragón dorado y otro color plata unidos y enredados en sus mismos cuerpos, más que dos dragones unidos parecían un símbolo de familia. El viento pareció amainar levemente y calmarse, como el estado de la misma Mizanaki quien escrutaba el lugar con sus afilados ojos grises. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, frente a ella un Neji vestido con un kimono en tonos claros se paró. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron tan opalinos y fríos como siempre, sus cabellos perfectamente amarrados y sus ropas pulcramente colocadas.

- Quiero poner una segunda cláusula a este reto –dijo el Hyuuga firmemente

- Habla Hyuuga, no tengo más tiempo que perder –susurró la muchacha frente a él, totalmente concentrada.

- Si gano, irás conmigo a la fiesta… y si pierdo…- Ella sonrió maliciosa y suspiró-

- Si pierdes, lo sabrás cuando muerdas el polvo Neji Hyuuga.-Mizanaki le miraba de hito en hito dándose cuenta que solo portaba una katana, eso podría hacérselo más fácil a ella que armada con katana y kodachi podría parar y contraatacar más fácilmente. Además llevaba un par de sais escondidos, y parte de su armadura samurai puesta. No es que le fuera más fácil pelear así, es que estaba demasiado acostumbrada ya.

Neji sonrió levemente colocando una mano en su katana mirando a la Sakurakuza quien seguía con los brazos cruzados.Otro golpe de viento más parecía dar el comienzo a aquella extraña batalla.

Limpiamente, Neji desenfundó su katana de la saya levantando el brazo sobre él corrió hacia la muchacha que aún estaba cruzada de brazos frente a él; su cuerpo avanzaba a grandes zancadas ¿tan poco iba a dar aquella mujer de si? Cuando menos cuenta se dio ella había desenvainado su kodachi y había parado el primer golpe con esta sin ni siquiera pestañear. Neji la miró a los ojos, si ella guardaba el ataque no podría contraatacar.

Mizanaki sonrió torvamente, en un movimiento empujó a Neji con la misma kodachi y desenvainó la katana rápidamente. El ruido del corte del aire sorprendió al Hyuuga quien se dio cuenta de que no podía subestimar a aquella mujer, al observarla no pudo dejar de emitir un sonido de asombro; sus brazos parecían estar enredados como aquellos dos dragones que formaban el kojiri. Los ojos de la chica parecieron abrirse más, con la kodachi en una mano frente a ella en posición de defensa y la katana bajo ella apuntando el cuerpo del Hyuuga.

- ¿Vas a matarme Mizanaki, podrás?

La risa de ella no se dejó esperar, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus labios se apretaron en una mueca de asco y dolor. Con un giro en el aire tomó la kodachi por el filo y le miró fijamente;

- Si la mano no me ha temblado en matar a mi padre y tutor… ¿crees que flaquearía ante ti, Neji?-un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del Hyuuga para luego mirarla sin siquiera pestañar. En ese entonces, Mizanaki siquiera lo miraba, solo pensaba en el pasado.

_El dojo era uno de los más renombrados de la Arena, su dueño y maestro Toshiro Akeboshi era un hombre honrado y respetado por toda la Arena. De sus clases salían los hombres y mujeres más preparados en el manejo de la katana, aquel hombre conocía tantas técnicas que era propiamente invencible en aquel campo, que era el suyo._

_Ese año tenía varias incorporaciones, sobre todo de ninjas que querían en un futuro ser parte de ANBU y para ello debían ser los mejores con la espada. Entre todos destacaba una niña de casi 15 años, una niña de largos cabellos de ébano y enormes ojos dorados, no era originaria de la Arena sino de Konoha y aún así ella había entrado a formar parte del cuerpo de chuunins y estaba próxima a licenciarse como jounin. _

_Era alguien que llamaba la atención por la forma de llevar su vida puesto que además de ninja era madre, ya que cuidaba de una niña pequeña poco menor que su propia hija Mizanaki. Ella era la futura heredera, la hija del Souke de los Akeboshi, una niña que había nacido con todo lo que había deseado y que con los 7 años de edad con los que contaba manejaba las espadas casi con la misma destreza que él. Y su profesora en la Academia no era más que Midori Naname, su alumna._

_Lo siguiente que recordaba era algo precipitado y confuso, el rasgar de telas y varios gritos y golpes. Los gritos venían del interior del dojo y eran de Midori. La mano pequeña de Mizanaki tomó aquella katana que tanto adoraba, aquella del kashira rojo que con tanto afán había cuidado su abuelo materno, Hajime Sakurakuza. Con la agilidad propia de un felino había entrado dentro del tatami, ya no escuchaba más a Midori quien sucumbía ante el peso de otra persona… Alguien que cayó fulminado por la espada que mantenía aún llena de sangre, en sus manos, Mizanaki. Su rostro había sido manchado de aquella sangre, el cuerpo había caído a un lateral y ella había corrido a ver a Midori, le dio un par de golpecitos en la cara intentando despertarla. Los ojos dorados se abrieron con dificultad y se asustó al ver a Mizanaki manchada de sangre… _

_Tras de eso, el propio souke había ejercido cultos funerarios a Toshiro quien había muerto de mano de su propia hija, con la técnica que este tan bien le había enseñado a utilizar. Una técnica para matar, la misma que le valió el repudio y aquel sello en su omóplato derecho… Ella, decidió tomar el apellido de su madre Tokio Sakurakuza y vivir junto Midori y Reiko, su vida estaba dictada a partir de sus 7 años._

Neji activó el Byakugan y observó el cambio en los ojos de la muchacha, ahora podía ver reflejado el odio más puro en él. Y no era por él, sino por algo que la propia Mizanaki había recordado y había llenado de nuevo sus pensamientos. La punta de la katana de la Sakurakuza descendió levemente y su ataque no se hizo de esperar; su pie derecho se adelantó un paso por delante del otro y su cuerpo balanceó lentamente encontrando la posición. Rápidamente llegó frente a Neji con la intención clara en sus ojos, el Hyuuga interpuso su katana frente a él parando el ataque; y con la mano desnuda paró la kodachi, sangrando.

- Mierda…

- Asobi wa owari da! Nake, sakebe, soshite... Shine! (3)- Los ojos oscurecidos de Mizanaki se abrieron del asombro para después cerrarse. Neji se había dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, y sin remediarlo la golpeó en el estómago dejándola sin aire y finalmente dejándola inconsciente.

- Creo que hemos empatado Mizanaki –susurró él levantándola en sus brazos– Eres… una mujer interesante, aunque algo malhumorada… pero hermosa.

--

Mientras el día empezaba algo agitado para algunos, otros aprovechaban el entrenamiento de sus alumnos para recordar su tierra natal. Sobre todo aquel lugar donde claramente se veía a los Hokages guardando aquel lugar con sus miradas milenarias, aquellos cuatro hombres habían forjado lo que ahora era una tierra de Héroes, Konoha. Ella había tenido la enorme suerte de conocer a dos de ellos, Sarutobi-sensei el tercer Hokage quien había sido maestro de su propia maestra Tsunade-hime. Y Yondaime-sensei, el cuarto Hokage, maestro de Kakashi y Obito quien fue capaz de sellar al Kyuubi.

También recordaba a los tres grandes Sannins, entre ellos su adorada maestra y actualmente la quinta Hokage; Orochimaru-sama también era uno de aquellos legendarios guerreros forjados en la tierra de fuego de Konoha, aunque aquellos ojos jamás le habían dado buena espina.

- Jiraiya-sama –la propia morena sonrió al recordar al ermitaño sapo, aquel hombre que no paraba de perseguir a las muchachas. Nakuru le había contado que el propio Jiraiya había entrenado a Naruto hasta bien hacía poco, que le había enseñado una técnica del cuarto que había cuidado de él y que la fortaleza del pequeño se había incrementado. Sobre todo le hacía gracia el apodo puesto por el rubio al adulto. – Ero Sennin… jejeje este Naruto…

- Me gusta que las muchachas bonitas sepan de mí, pero no por ese apodo.

Midori se volvió rápidamente y sonrió tras de su mascara, Jiraiya uno de los Sannin Legendarios estaba frente a ella. Ella le conocía, le había visto varias veces y aún así era el que más respeto le daba, junto a los enigmáticos ojos de Orochimaru.

- ¿Nos conocemos muchacha?

- Hai… -el miró la mascara intentando descifrar quien podría encontrarse tras de ella pero un chasquido de su lengua hizo sonreír a Midori – Soy una de las alumnas de Tsunade-hime…

- ¿Midori-chan? –ella asintió con una sonrisa al Sannin.

--

Para todo el que estuviera aquellos días en los despachos de la Godaime había trabajo, papeles, clases, imposiciones… Genins, Chuunins y Jounins iban de un lado a otro, entre todos ellos una de cabellos castaños corría como alma que llevaba el diablo con un monton de papeles más grande aún que ella. Y como es inevitable, cuando más se corre y más prisa se tiene las cosas pasan peor; y cuando se llevan papeles suelen caerse todos.

- ¡Kyaaaaa! Demonios, justo ahora y justo aquí… mierda… mierd…. – unos labios acallaron hambrientamente las maldiciones de la boca que Nakuru, los brazos de la muchacha se asieron del cuello de quien la había detenido mientras el otro pegaba a la muchachita a su cuerpo besándola más profundamente solo para retirarse poco después, al faltarle a ambos el aliento. – Kotetsu…

- ¿Si Naku?

- Estoo… no lo hagas más y menos aquí en publico que alguien podría pillarnos… -por más respuesta Kotetsu la cerró contra una pared y su cuerpo besando lentamente su cuello.

- Podría pillarnos quien… ¿Izumo¿Kakashi?

Nakuru tragó duro mirando al muchacho fijamente¿creía que estaba con Kakashi? Ay demonios, si ya estaba liada ahora volvía a estarlo. Además quería hablar con Midori pero no la había encontrado en ningún sitio, no desde que salió del cuartel de jounins.

- ¿Qué dices baka? Sabes que la Godaime pasa mucho por aquí, que tenemos invitados…

- ¿Y que irás con Kakashi al baile no?

- Eso si no me lo habías contado –Nakuru volteó la mirada encontrando los calmados ojos de la muchacha proveniente de la arena quien venía acompañada de Jiraiya. Kotetsu se separó bruscamente y miró a Midori quien solo sonrió guiñándole un ojo, Nakuru se sonrojó totalmente y recogió los papeles rápidamente.

- Perdonadme, tengo que llevarle esto a Tsunade-sama

- Espera Naku –pidió la maestra de la Arena- Kotetsu¿podrías llevarle esos papeles a Hokage-sama y de camino acompañar a Jiraiya-sama con ella?

- Hai –sonrió él- por ti lo que quieras Mi-chan –Nakuru elevó una ceja inquisitiva¿desde cuando Kotetsu, SU Kotetsu se llevaba así con Midori?

- ¿Celosa?

Nakuru la miró con el rabillo del ojo, lo malo en esto es que ella no podía saber si su amiga se lo decía con una sonrisa o seria. Tal vez se había molestado por ir ella con Kakashi, igual que Kotetsu; tal vez Izumo también… Nakuru apuntó mentalmente "No hacerle más caso a Kurenai en sus locuras"

- Me… Midori… yo quería pedirte… perdón por…

- No digas nada, Naku… Sabes que él y yo no somos ni hemos sido nunca nada. Aunque aún sienta algo, que ni siquiera se lo que es… Además, tú no puedes ir con dos a la fiesta¿no?

Nakuru suspiró levemente, aunque en su mente comenzaba a fraguarse un pequeño plan que esperaba que terminara con aquellos dos quitándose las mascaras, pero no en ningún plan "no recomendado a menores"… Necesitaban eliminar las mascaras que se autoimponian por culpa del pasado y de malas situaciones.

--

No había pasado ni diez minutos, seguía al lado del rio con la muchacha en sus brazos; a cada poco le echaba un poco de agua en la cara esperando con ansias que despierte. Los opalinos ojos del Hyuuga estaban desprovistos de cualquier tipo de sentimiento pero aquella muchacha le había llamado demasiado la atención.

No solo era aquella fuerza que tenía, era de igual manera aquella determinación en sus ojos, en sus acciones… Era una niña malhumorada pero en el fondo, era una niña asustada. Una niña jugando a ser mujer, y él era un hombre… _Neji Hyuuga, sigues siendo un crío. Solo a ti se te ocurre querer ir con ella a la fiesta. _Aunque de aquella manera podría cuidar mejor de Hinata-sama que aunque supiera que Naruto la cuidaría, era su deber como parte del Bouke. Un suspiro llamó su atención y movió la cabeza para encontrarse frente a los ojos de la Sakurakuza, ella se revolvió rápidamente en sus brazos levantándose y tambaleándose en ello.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué…que hacía yo ahí?

- Te has desmayado, con razón… eres tan floja en pelea –Mizanaki enarcó una ceja – de acuerdo, de acuerdo… tuve que dejarte inconsciente porque pensabas matarme y como pensarás, mi vida está sobre esto.

La chica se removió ansiosa de los brazos del Hyuuga mirándole fijamente. Recordaba que él le había dicho algo de matarle, algo que le hizo pensar y reaccionar de aquella manera. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado, el rechazo, los continuos ataques y las veces que Midori, Temari o Kankuro le habían salvado cuando era pequeña. Y como para suerte o tal para más desgracia el propio KazeKage Gaara castigó a aquellos Akeboshi. Desde que aquello pasó el solo pensamiento de estar con un hombre solía asustarla y asquearla, solo toleraba al Kazekage y a su hermano pero siempre manteniendo un mínimo contacto. Y ahora estaba en los brazos de aquel desconocido que encima de todo le caía mal.

Se levantó como si tuviera un imaginario resorte en los pies y aún trastabillando un par de pasos se apoyó en un árbol mirando a Neji fijamente:

- Gracias… aunque creo que… ninguno ganamos…

- Bueno, es un empate técnicamente… -susurró Neji mirándola- así que… ¿te parece si dejo ir a Naruto e Hinata juntos?

- No tienes que meterte en lo que ella haga –dijo ella en un tono de voz ronco – Además ¿crees que estando con ese cabeza hueca le pasará algo? No me jodas Hyuuga…

- Encima de todo malhablada –terminó este con una sonrisa curvada en su rostro- con eso ganas tú, y hemos empatado así que tendrás que venir conmigo a la fiesta.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Te recogeré a las ocho y media… y procura no malhablar mucho allí –terminó el muchacho volviendo y marchándose de allí entre un gruñido de la muchacha.

- Imbecil…

--

Midori entró con paso firme a la sala siempre tras de Gaara, este le había pedido que le acompañara pues Tsunade le había pedido ayuda y en ello Midori podía ayudar mucho. El pelirrojo no le había dado muchos más detalles, solo que llevara a Reiko con ella; miró de reojo tras de ella y observó a su hermana, de unos días atrás llevaba contenta. Justamente desde que llegaron a Konoha y eso a ella la llenaba de gusto, aunque después de unos días ellos volverían a la Arena y todo lo pasado en Konoha volvería a la pequeña caja de secretos de sus mentes.

La puerta se abrió ante los tres, Gaara entró con paso firme para sentarse a un lado de Tsunade mientras Midori y Reiko se colocaban al lado contrario para tener siempre en vista a su Kazekage, con un rápido vistazo vio quienes estaban; Jiraiya-sama, Shizune, Kakashi y Sasuke-kun; un grupo interesante. Tsunade miró a Shizune quien cerró las puertas quedándose ella afuera, Midori suspiró, su maestra parecía seria y eso no le gustaba mucho; la Sannin tosió levemente y comenzó a hablar.

- A algunos os parecerá raro que solo os haya convocado a vosotros y más aún que la Arena tome parte… así que iré al grano. Hace unos meses pudimos traer a Sasuke de vuelta, no sin tener de nuevo detrás a Orochimaru después de casi matarle –los ojos de Sasuke brillaron levemente ante esto- Como bien sabéis si antes Orochimaru odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Konoha, ahora eso se multiplica al ver como su asesino, Sasuke, ha vuelto donde debía por lo que tenemos que estar atentos. Seguramente al tener aquí a Gaara intentará dar un golpe como el que intentó años atrás llevándose la vida de Sarutobi-sensei –el silencio cayó ante todos como si fuera una losa.

- Por eso –prosiguió Jiraiya seriamente ante el abrupto callado de Tsunade a quien aún la muerte del Tercero le producía angustia- los escuadrones ANBU están poniéndose en marcha y tras el examen los elegidos ANBU entrarán a formar parte de ese rastreo para encontrar a Orochimaru y esta vez actuar antes que él. En eso entran ustedes, los de la Arena –dijo mirando fijamente a Gaara- necesitamos su permiso para poder disponer igualmente de los shinobis que vienen con ustedes…

- Un momento Jiraiya-sama, pero nosotros venimos para proteger a Gaara no para ser la carne de cañón de una batalla que no hemos buscado. No pienso exponer a Temari, Kankuro, Reiko o Mizanaki a una batalla así y mucho menos, a mi Kazekage. –Gaara miró fijamente a Midori quien tenía de la mano tomada a Reiko- Yo como parte de Konoha, por haber entrenado aquí si dispongo mis servicios siempre y cuando los míos, estén cubiertos.

- Oneesan…

- Midori –habló Gaara por primera vez en la reunión – Yo autorizo la ayuda a Konoha puesto que somos aliados. Orochimaru no solo viene por el Uchiha sino por Reiko y por ti. –los ojos de ambas se ensancharon mirando al pelirrojo- conoce de los poderes de sellado de la familia Naname y seguramente para él sois un obstáculo.

- K ´so … -masculló levemente la mayor- pero Reiko no tiene en ella esos poderes por lo que a ella…

- Sabes bien como todos que Orochimaru no la dejará, ni a ella ni a ti Midori –dijo la Godaime- Por lo que la ayuda es esencial, no solo en el campo de las batallas, sino en tus propios poderes. Como ya sabes el sello de Orochimaru tiene un poder enorme…

- Tanto que puede destruir todo lo bueno que tiene una persona… lo se sensei –respondió la morena-

- Necesitamos que hagas un contrasellado a Sasuke… sino Orochimaru volverá a por él y ahora no dudará en matarle para hacerse con su cuerpo.

_Contrasellado a ese sello… Tsunade-sama debe estar loca, el contra sellado a esa técnica maldita hace más daño aún que el propio sello y puede llevarse la vida de Sasuke... _

Reiko se estremeció al sentir el pensamiento de su hermana y apretó más fuerte su mano inculcándole fuerza con eso. Todos estaban expectantes, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a la mayor de las Naname.

- Lo haré –susurró- lo haré por Sasuke… y por Konoha…

**Notas:**

Ya vamos dandole algo de vidilla a esto¿qué sería un fic de Naruto sin Orochimaru? XDDD bueno, de nuevo gracias a Zel por su ayuda, la música y las interminables horas de charlas; a Naku por sus dibujos (si quieren ver a los personajes de este fic dibujados por ella, mandadme un correo que os lo mando ;)) y a Emilio por pegarme el chivatazo de las katanas y algunas cositas japonesas.

Las palabras que piden traducción son:

(1)Kashira: Accesorio al final del mango, final del mango.

(2) Kojiri: Decoración al final del saya, final del saya.(Saya es la funda)

(3) Asobi wa owari da! Nake, sakebe, soshite... Shine¡El juego terminó¡Llora, grita y luego... muere!.

_Kagome1013:_ Of course que estarán Naruto e Hinata juntitos, me gusta esa pareja mucho y la linda Hinata me cae genial ¡¡que bueno que te anda gustando la historia!

_Zelha:_ Jajajaja está claro xDDD aquí van a sufrir todos ataques de celos, sabes que soy ivol XD

_RiMi:_ Ayy gracias por tu review! Bueno, que Midori acabará con Kakashi ni yo misma lo se (XDD) mis personajes terminan dando cada cambio que ni yo me lo explico. Te parece original meter personajes? Jejeje me pasa lo mismo, llevo uno a la par con este de Saint Seiya que también tiene personajes originales y cuesta más que mover solo los personajes de la serie. Por cierto¡¡me declaro fan de Konoha´s Institute!

_Mey:_ Que bueno gracias también por el review. Lo de que puedas ahora dejarme post es cosa de que me di cuenta de todo lo que podía darme jejej y pude hacer un par de cambios. ¿Te gusta Midori? Que bueno jeje eso si me alegra del todo puesto que cada una de las chicas (Midori,Mizanaki, Reiko y Nakuru) son personajes hecho por mis amigas… Y por mi ;). ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!


	7. Sacrifice

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran, Orochimaru sería el esclavo sexual de Zelha xDD e Itachi el mio jajaja), este escrito son solo ideas de una fan plasmadas en palabras escritas._**

**Capitulo VI: Sacrifice**

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta, pero las cosas en Konoha seguían su ritmo habitual. Los futuros genins iban a las clases de la Academia donde un siempre sonriente y dulce Iruka les esperaba para comenzar sus clases. Pero uno de ellos aún estaba frente a la piedra de los caídos observándola con melancolía, hacía unos años de la perdida del tercero pero su nieto Konohamaru iba a visitar aquel lugar diariamente. Aunque aquel día alguien se le adelantó.

Había una mujer con ropas de jounin apostada a los pies de la piedra, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro y parecía temblar levemente. Konohamaru pensó que lo mejor en aquellos momentos podría ser no acercarse pero ella se volvió al muchacho. Los ojos dorados se clavaron en él y sus labios tapados con aquella mascara esbozaron una sonrisa;

- Yo ya me iba… -se volvió a la piedra y Konohamaru acertó a ver que ella acarició levemente el nombre de Sarutobi

- Usted... ¿no es de aquí verdad? Es de la Arena –dijo señalándole el protector que la muchacha llevaba colocado en un brazo- ¿De que conocía a mi abuelo?

Midori se sorprendió levemente y miró a aquel muchacho que podría tener unos 14 años, aquellos ojos y el color de su cabello no daba opción a pensar que no fuera alguien de su familia. Se parecía demasiado al Sarutobi que ella conoció mientras entrenaba con Tsunade-hime, además de aquella foto que su maestra siempre cargaba con ella. Revolvió los cabellos del muchacho ante la extrañeza de este;

- Yo soy de aquí, entrené aquí y aquí me hice ninja –dijo mirando al muchacho- tu abuelo fue el sensei de mi propia sensei, Tsunade…

- ¿De la quinta?

- Así es – ella volvió a mirarle, aquel muchacho también le recordaba a Naruto- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Konohamaru…

- Le llamaré como la tierra a la que amo, para que sepa que es su destino como el mío protegerla –susurró ella- fueron palabras de tu abuelo a unas preguntas nuestras cuando éramos niños… -volteó a mirar la piedra- ¿le echas mucho de menos verdad?

- Ese viejo –Konohamaru se limpió una lagrima que estuvo a punto de salir de sus ojos. Midori se mordió los labios, entre Asuma, Kurenai, Nakuru y Kakashi le habían contado lo que pasó cuando el sonido atacó Konoha, tenía también la visión de Kankuro, Temari y Gaara pero de igual manera necesitaba saber quien había terminado con Sarutobi.

- Orochimaru –suspiró la jounin levemente- es la fuente de muchos de nuestros problemas.

- El poder de Konoha le destruirá –susurró el muchacho, en eso el ruido de un reloj dando la hora en punto le despertó- Oh oh… Iruka sensei me matará… Encantado de conocerla señorita…

- Naname, Midori Naname… -Konohamaru parpadeó levemente y la miró fugazmente.

- Me alegra conocerla… y ahora –una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios mientras corría calle abajo.

Midori sonrió tras la mascara, siempre en todos los años había algún gennin que tardaba, y otro que sonreía así… los que deseaban servir a Konoha… Uno de los nombres de la piedra brilló tomando la atención de la enmascarada por unos segundos, como si con eso quisiera decir que él era parte de todo eso que veía en Konoha. Pasó dos dedos sobre el nombre y sonrió con tristeza, habían sufrido mucho de niños al saber todo aquello que había pasado… Levantó la mirada leyendo en ellos tantos nombres, que tres vinieron rápidamente a su vista;

- Obito… Yondaime… Sarutobi…

- Hoy hace quince años que nos dejó –escuchó una voz tras de ella, Nakuru

- Estamos hechas unas viejas –se volvió con una sonrisa a su amiga descubriendo a más personas, Kakashi y Sasuke- Tu tampoco te libras de la edad Kakashi.

El ninja copia pareció sonreír bajo la mascara y miró la lapida, justo al nombre de su amigo a quien venía diariamente igual que Nakuru, a contarle todo lo que pasaba. Sasuke se acercó a la piedra y dejó bajo ella una pequeña moneda con el símbolo de los Uchiha, él no había conocido a Obito pero entre todos le habían contado de él y se sentía bien al saber que entre todo su perdido clan, había alguien a quien admirar, y mucho. Midori suspiró audiblemente al ver el sello de Orochimaru y se acercó al muchacho colocándole una mano en el hombro, miró la piedra como si mirara a Obito pidiéndole una señal sobre que hacer.

- ¿Seguro Sasuke?

- Si… quiero servir a Konoha, no tener que estar siempre subordinado a los caprichos de Orochimaru.

- ¿Después de las pruebas de ANBU? –el muchacho asintió serio, la Naname le miró y después a aquella piedra- sientete orgulloso Obito, tenemos un gran Uchiha en Konoha.

--

Kankuro caminaba pensativo por las calles de Konoha, Gaara le había dicho claramente que necesitaba una pareja para aquel baile recalcándole perfectamente que todos ya tenían una y él no podría ser menos. ¡Hasta la pequeña Reiko tenia pareja! Además estaban en Konoha y allí no conocía demasiado bien a todo el mundo, menos a las chicas. Solo a aquella amiga de Naruto, Sakura y a su amiga Ino; y seguramente ninguna de aquellas dos iría con él… aunque él tampoco iría con ellas, no le gustaban las niñas tan escandalosas. Sonrió maliciosamente ante sus pensamientos y siguió caminando, pensando en que podría hacer.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a un descampado donde escuchó unos ruidos de golpes de armas, "tal vez una pelea" pensó el hermano de Temari y Gaara adentrándose silenciosamente. Su sorpresa fue a mayores al ver a una muchacha entrenando, ella de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos monos en su cabeza se movía con destreza lanzando kunais, con otro movimiento desenrolló un par de pergaminos de los que después de hacer unos sellos salieron varias armas disparándose a algunas dianas colgadas en árboles. Kankuro la miró fijamente, aquella muchacha era la que había peleado en el examen de chuunin contra Temari. La muchacha se sintió observada y volviéndose lanzó un kunai que dio justo al lado de la cabeza de Kankuro; Tenten se colocó en postura de ataque y el hermano de Temari salió lentamente.

- No soy ningún contrario jeje…

- Ah, perdóname Kankuro-san –dijo la muchacha de los dos cocos rápidamente- es que pensé que estaba sola…

- Escuché ruido de kunais y pensé que podrían estar atacando a Konoha –el marionetista se quedó mirando fijamente a la muchacha, sin duda alguna no parecía tan gritona como Sakura o Ino, además de que se le veía fuerte y dulce a la vez.

- Es que entrenaba –sonrió ella

- ¿Entrenabas? –Tenten asintió con una sonrisa.

- Agilizo mis reflejos y mejoro mi puntería, por no hablar de la rapidez –dijo ella- No quiero ser una carga cuando me destinen a alguna misión. Además los exámenes para chuunin son pronto y me gustaría pasarlos…

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte –susurró levemente el marionetista poniendo la Karasu entre ambos – así podré ayudarte con algún punto en contra que tengas.

- Pero…

- No tengo nada importante que hacer¿aceptas? – Tenten sonrió aceptando, no le vendría mal la ayuda de alguien más.

--

Las horas de clases para los más pequeños parecían pasar más rápido de lo normal, los días antes de algo grande como eran los exámenes para chuunin, jounin y ANBU solía haber mucho bullicio en las siempre tranquilas calles de Konoha y los estudiantes estaban más ansiosos de lo normal. Iruka apoyado en una de las paredes de la Academia vigilaba a los futuros genins quienes corrían de un lado a otro, más allá había algunos grupos de recientes genins y futuros chuunins, entre ellos Hanabi Hyuuga y Konohamaru quienes platicaban entre ellos. El maestro chuunin suspiró levemente, todos absolutamente todos ansiaban el escalar posiciones, llegar a ser jounin, ANBU… cualquier cosa menos quedarse atrás… Todos menos él.

A Iruka le gustaba enseñarles a aquellos niños, se sentía orgulloso de que sus alumnos fueran años después a darle agradecimiento por la ayuda, le gustaba ayudarles y compartir con ellos cualquier momento, eliminar cualquier duda de sus mentes aún inocentes. Algunos llegaban a ser tan buenos como aquellos nueve novatos, Ino, Chouji, Sasuke, Kiba,Hinata… Naruto… Iruka miró al cielo, Naruto aquel si que había crecido no solo físicamente sino mentalmente; el entrenamiento que había tenido con Jiraiya le había hecho más firme en sus convicciones, los entrenamientos con Kakashi más fuerte y el apoyo de Sasuke, después de casi perder la vida por traerle, habían llenado las expectativas del rubio. Él le había dicho a Iruka que había visto al moreno como al hermano que jamás tuvo, y Sasuke parecía haberse apoyado en el rubio y en la idea de luchar junto a él.

Aún así había alguien que le preocupaba y era Sakura, ella llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando con la Godaime, se había separado de aquellos dos que aunque entrenasen con dos maestros distintos, como Jiraiya y Kakashi, tras de aquellos entrenamientos se veían para complementarse entre ellos. Todo ese tiempo que no había compartido con ambos se había distanciado de los otros dos y ahora parecía perdida. Tanto que llevaba dos horas parada en aquel patio, pensativa; ni siquiera se había metido con Ino quien la había chinchado diciéndole que iría con Chouji a la fiesta de la Godaime… ¿sería eso? Iruka suspiró derrotado, los 18 años era una edad muy complicada; aún así se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado revolviendo con su mano los ya largos cabellos de la muchacha pelirrosa.

- ¿No te aburres aquí parada Sakura?

- Oh… Iruka-sensei… -ella sonrió apenada e Iruka dejó sus brazos tras su nuca, mirando el cielo.

- ¿Problemas? –volvió a preguntar este - ¿es Sasuke? –Ella suspiró dándole un "si" a su antiguo sensei.

- No es solo eso, todos tienen pareja para la fiesta. Hasta la cerda… eh, Ino… todas las chicas, hasta las nuevas. Una de ellas irá con Sasuke a la fiesta, por petición de él –susurró la pelirrosa- y yo por tonta y esperar me quedé sola…

El chuunin suspiró, lo suyo no eran este tipo de conversaciones; sus conversaciones con Naruto eran algo que se les daba naturalmente y que terminaba con una comilona en el Ichiraku. Hasta ahí llegaba pero ¿como ayudar a Sakura si él en su vida, jamás había salido con nadie? Ni siquiera un roce, un beso… Miró a la muchacha, pensativo, para luego negar en un suave movimiento; esa era una mala idea. Sakura le miraba de reojo interesada en los devaneos de su antiguo sensei; él volvió su mirada a los ojos verdes de Sakura y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, confundida mirando a Iruka, este sonreía levemente – Es una cita de amigos¿te parece?

- Bueno… -parpadeó un par de veces confundida para después sonreírle a Iruka, Ino se moriría de envidia al saberlo – es una cita – terminó sonriéndole abiertamente al chuunin.

--

- ¿Estás segura de esto? –susurraba a las afueras de la oficina de Tsunade un bultito de cabellos castaños a otro de cabellos oscuros – si nos pilla va a matarnos.

- Pero ella se lo buscó – respondió el otro bultito- no puede mandar algo cuando ella es la primera que no lo hace… tu tráele aquí y yo me ocupo de lo demás.

Después de varios cuchicheos, haciéndose gala de su velocidad Nakuru sale disparada al exterior en busca de alguien. Midori se levanta caminando un par de pasos y abriendo la puerta del despacho de Tsunade quien se encontraba leyendo un libro enorme. La mujer levanta su mirada a los ambarinos ojos de la chica, quien sonríe mostrándole una botella de sake.

- Aún no hemos celebrado mi vuelta.

- Pero yo no debería…

- Sensei,eres la Hokage, quien va a decirte nada; además solo es un traguito… anda…

La Godaime acepta, ambas sonríen mientras levantan sus tragos tomándolo de una vez. Midori ha dejado por unos segundos la cara a la vista de la Hokage quien sonríe, Tsunade parpadea levemente viendo algo borroso, se talla los ojos y no se da cuenta de que Midori ha escupido el sake en una bonita maceta que Shizune había dejado.

- ¿Sensei? –la mujer le mira extrañada y sonríe tontamente- jejeje perfecto, suero de la verdad listo.. Tsunade-sama, tengo una preguntita que hacerle, pensará ir a la fiesta con alguien ¿no?

- Hmr… pensar se…piensa –dice con voz cortada- pero con quien…

- Jiraiya-sama por ejemplo – sonríe la jounin con maldad

- Pero es un pervertido… pervertidoooo- remarca la Sannin en su borrachera, en ese momento Nakuru trae a Jiraiya, ella le sonríe y empuja hacia la Sannin y su compañera.

- Pero –prosigue Midori – si se lo pidiera, seguro que iría con él ¿verdad? –la Sannin no habla más, simplemente asiente con la cabeza. Midori mira a Nakuru sonriendo y antes de salir empuja a Jiraiya para que lo intente, cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

- ¡Jajaja¿Crees que valdrá?

- Mas nos vale- dice la morena- solo espero que tu querido Izumo lo grabe todo perfectamente. Nakuru se sonroja levemente – ¿Que le diste a cambio pilla?

En ese momento cierto muchacho de pelo puntiagudo pasa delante de ellas, saluda a la morena con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras mira a Nakuru de reojo, esta suspira audiblemente;

- Kotetsu… -el chico no se para, pero al levantar la mirada se encuentra a Kakashi frente a él a quien mira con el ceño fruncido. Nakuru y Midori se quedan por unos segundos expectantes, ellos solo se miran hasta que alguien rompe aquellas miradas.

Un pelirrojo de 18 años llega ante las dos mujeres, saludándolas; besa la mano de la Sakurai y la mejilla de Midori.

- Éramos pocos y parió la abuela –sonríe la Naname entre dientes, a su compañera

- Hombres –suspira la otra.

Por suerte dos muchachitas entran corriendo rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio, una es Reiko y la otra Ino quien llega ante sus maestras.

- Estoo… -susurra Ino dándose cuenta de todo, en ese entonces Kotetsu parece darse cuenta de todo y vuelve a su camino y Kakashi, prosigue solo él sabe donde. El Kazekage se queda con ellas – Midori-san, Nakuru –san pensando que mañana es la fiesta hemos pensado si…

- …si podemos suspender la practica de hoy –sigue la menor de las Naname- para ir de compras.

Las dos se miran con un pequeño brillo cómplice;

- Es la mejor práctica¿no crees Nakuru?

- Llamad a todas –dice la muchacha castaña en voz alta con el puño hacia el techo- ¡nos vamos de compras!

Una enorme gota aplastó a Gaara… mujeres y compras…

* * *

**Notas: **De nuevo gracias a Zel por el apoyo, a Naku por sus arts preciosos y a Reikito por aparecerse a ultima hora XD 

Este capitulillo está algo flojo pero lo fuerte viene pronto y quería hacer algo despreocupado jeje… Aviso que el siguiente va a tardar tal vez algo más puesto que tengo q adelantar un capitulo de otro fic XP, triste vida de escritora ajaja.

Aviso, el siguiente capitulo subirá esto a rango M puesto que va a contener lemon, para que no se asusten jeje.

**Zelha:** jajaja bruja que eres una bruja¡saca también la escoba para los que no lean!

**Mey:** ¿superMidori? No le digas esas cosas que termina creyendoselo ( Midori: ¬¬…) Espero que te haya llegado el art y que te guste, es obra de mi imoto consentida, Nakuru.

**RiMi:** Espero que hayas terminado de escribir mujer, menos mal que me añadiste a MSN … ¿Te cae bien Mizanaki? Jejeje esta es más dura que un turron caducao jajaja pero es una buena tia. Midori y Kakashi juntos, jejeje… me parece que algo de eso habrá, no se yooo no se ;).Claro que tu review me ilusiona mujer, ademas de que me ilusiono mucho el hablar contigo, a ver cuando volvemos a coincidir.

**Kagome1013:** Jejeje no tengo de otra, NaruHina me encanta igual que el ShikaTema digamos que son parejas preestablecidas para mi espero que este capi loco te guste.

Gracias chicas ;)


	8. The last dance

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si tuviera esos derechos ya habría eliminado a Kabuto de la faz del mundo del anime), este escrito son solo ideas de una fan plasmadas en palabras escritas._**

_**Este capitulo contiene lemon, si no es de tu agrado no te aconsejaría seguir.**_

**Capitulo VII: The last dance**

Aquel día si había sido una autentica locura en Konoha, muchachas corriendo de un lado a otro, preparativos, guirnaldas y un par de jounins perseguidas por Tsunade-hime quien las maldecía y gritaba para que se pararan. Todo era frenético aquel día pero llegada la tarde, la aldea se sumió en una calma absoluta; parecía una aldea fantasma.

En casa de Kurenai se habían reunido todas, maestras y alumnas para ayudarse entre ellas; la primera en llegar fue Nakuru tras de ella Hinata junto a Tenten e Ino, un rato después las ninjas de la Arena. Rato después llegó Sakura;

- Lo siento –medio suspiró intentando tomar aire de su carrera-

- Como siempre tarde, frentuda, se te están pegando las mañas de tu antiguo sensei.

- Cállate Ino-cerda –chinchó la pelirrosa- perdón por la tardanza

- No pasa nada Sakura-chan –sonrió Kurenai- Ahora empecemos a arreglarnos.

La tarde de las muchachas pasó entre peinados, risas y vestidos; ellas saldrían de casa de Kurenai vestidas a la fiesta. O por lo menos eso habían pensado porque los hombres, tanto profesores como alumnos habían pensado en ir a recogerlas. Las risas de las muchachas iban y venían por culpa de los nervios, en una de las habitaciones Reiko, Sakura, Ino y Midori reían, Midori se había puesto a peinarlas mientras Nakuru las ayudaba a vestir cuando terminaran y Kurenai las maquillaba. Aún así entre pase y pase las muchachas reían y cuchicheaban con las profesoras, descubriendo sus parejas, sus vestidos…

- Esto… Midori-san –susurró Sakura

- ¿Aha? –respondió esta mientras arreglaba los bucles que llevaba Ino – Dime Sakura…

- ¿Se pondrá la mascara en la fiesta? -La jounin enarcó una ceja pensativa, mientras las muchachas la observaban expectante.

- Ah oneesan por favor, eso no va con el vestido… vamos no te la pongas- pidió Reiko.

- Será una sorpresa –respondió la mayor terminando de arreglar a Ino.

Un par de golpes en la puerta de la casa sobresaltaron a las chicas quienes riendo comenzaron a correr de un sitio a otro para que no las vieran. Las risas de las maestras al verlas así se acrecentó, Nakuru abrió la puerta encontrándose a un sonrojado Naruto y a Shikamaru.

- Oh hola… ¿a quienes venís a buscar?

- Buenas noches Nakuru-san eh… venimos por Temari-chan y por Hinata-san –respondió el muchacho del clan Nara.

- Y por Ino-chan también –dijo tras de ellos Chouji.

Nakuru sonrió, los muchachos iban muy bien vestidos pero se sorprenderían al ver a las muchachas. Ino fue la primera en bajar, llevaba un vestido rojo sin tirantas y corto, sus cabellos estaban cayendo en graciosos bucles que enmarcaban su cara; tras de ella Temari vestía un conjunto de dos piezas en violeta y blanco, la falda no era ni excesivamente larga ni corta el largo estaba delineado por graciosos picos que le daban una vista mas juvenil, la camiseta era semitransparente y tenía dos pequeñas tiras que le servían para aguantar la tela a su cuerpo y su cabello corto lo había dejado completamente suelto. Shikamaru parecía haberse quedado en shock, Naruto a su lado sonreía entre nervioso y malicioso, pero fue Chouji quien le despertó del trance.

- Ino estás… linda –sonrió el Akimichi, ella solo bajó la mirada levemente; era la primera vez que alguien con una sola palabra la había llenado. Se sentía bonita por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Temari-san también está..

- …preciosa- susurró Shikamaru terminando la respuesta de su compañero de grupo al ver a su chica, Temari le guiñó un ojo a su novio.

Tras de las dos rubias, una pequeña presencia embutida en un kimono de suave color púrpura se veía, su corto cabello recogido en una especie de peinado antiguo pero que no dejaba de quitarle vistosidad a los enormes ojos opalinos delineados exquisitamente y sus labios con un brillo suave, sus mejillas sonrojadas y las manos unidas jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos dejaban ver a Hinata aún más nerviosa. Naruto no dejaba de observarla de arriba a abajo, contemplando con deleite los finos bordados del kimono, unas pequeñas flores de lilas que recorrían todo el cuerpo del kimono. El obi, de un púrpura más oscuro que el propio kimono estaba graciosamente atado en su espalda.

- Oye¿y que dices tu ahora? –rió Nakuru al ver la cara embobada de Naruto observando a la Hyuuga, Hinata seguía jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente hasta que vio una mano tendida ante ella, con una dulce sonrisa la tomó. Era Naruto.

- Están todas lindas –se acercó a Hinata y susurró- pero nadie se compara contigo Hinata-chan.

El color de las mejillas de Hinata se hizo presente entre las risitas de sus amigos y de Nakuru quien los despidió esperándoles ver en la fiesta, cuando un risueño Iruka le sonrió. Nakuru contestó la sonrisa mirándole de arriba abajo guiñándole un ojo, iba muy guapo aquella noche.

- Jamás te había visto de camisa y menos con el cabello suelto –soltó ella rápidamente mientras las risitas de las chicas se escuchaban dentro. Iruka le dio las gracias con su mirada tierna y sonrió levemente. – Me han dicho que vas con Sakura… pervertido –dijo sacándole la lengua- estás juntándote demasiado con Kakashi-baka y Jiraiya-sama

- E…E..Esto Nakuruuuu –el chuunin se sonrojó bruscamente, cuando la risa de ella se calmó Iruka visualizó lo que en su vida aún había visto, la mujer más hermosa sin duda alguna para sus ojos. Jamás hubiera imaginado ver a Sakura ni a ninguna de sus alumnas así pero esa noche, la pelirrosada estaba hermosísima. Su cabello largo estaba recogido en alto dejando algunas puntas rebeldes brotar en él dándole un toque juvenil, un par de mechones delanteros cayendo enmarcando la cara de Sakura quien tenía sus ojos verdes maquillados en un azul mucho más claro que su vestido iluminando su mirada y un toque rosa muy pálido daba color a sus labios. Su vestido era azul, pero ni oscuro ni claro, era un punto exquisitamente medio, era corto pero un poco sobre sus rodillas dándole un estilo además de suavidad en su cuerpo. Un pequeño chal rosa claro que hacía juego con sus zapatos que tenía un poco de tacón, iba sobre sus hombros.

Nakuru tuvo que pasar su mano un par de veces ante los ojos de Iruka quien no parecía reaccionar ante la muchacha que se veía muy hermosa. Sakura sonrió a su antiguo profesor y eso parece que le despertó;

- Estás preciosa Sakura…

- Muy cambiada Sakura-san pero me alegro de ver que las flores de Konoha vuelven a florecer –al lado de Iruka estaba Lee quien recién había llegado. Nakuru enarcó una ceja al verlo, por suerte se había quitado aquel horrible mono verde (y seguro que a Gai le daba algo malo al verle) pero su aire no había cambiado. La castaña sonrió maliciosa y arrastró al muchacho dentro con un "vamos a ponerte bien guapo Lee" a lo que Sakura e Iruka solo pudieron reír saliendo de la casa de Kurenai que parecía que iba a ser la más visitada en toda Konoha.

Mientras Midori peinaba a Kurenai ayudada por Reiko; Tenten y Mizanaki cuidaban de que Lee y Megumi no se vieran por lo menos hasta que el muchacho saliera de lo que habían llamado "sala de torturas de Nakuru". Un par de risas se escuchaban tras de la puerta provenientes de la jounin y algún que otro quejido de Lee, rato después la castaña salió de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su objetivo estaba conseguido. Tras de ella un sonrojado Lee se encontraba. La camisa abierta unos botones y fuera de los pantalones los cuales ahora tenían un aire algo más desenfadado igual que sus cabellos. Nakuru había despeinado totalmente al muchacho utilizando aquel corte tan característico, al alborotárselo se le habían quedado algunas puntas desafiando la gravedad gracias a algún que otro producto capilar. La sonrisa de la jounin se ensanchó al ver las caras de las muchachas, Tenten se acercó a su compañero observándole.

- Si me llegan a decir que eres tu no lo creo –dijo la muchachita

- Lo mismo me pasa a mi –dijo Lee con una sonrisa- estás muy bonita Tenten.

Tenten sonrió levemente girando sobre ella misma mostrándose ante Lee quien le sonreía, llevaba una falda corta de color negro que dejaba a la vista sus piernas bien formadas, a los laterales tenía dos cortes que se hacían aún más insinuantes. Una camisa al estilo chino de color verde agua cerraba el conjunto el cual enmarcaba su ya larga melena castaña que caía maravillosamente peinada por su espalda. Terminando por sus labios con un poco de brillo labial.

- ¿Y yo? –la tenue voz de la muchachita se dio a conocer, Lee volteó su mirada quedándose de nuevo sin palabras. La voz venía de la puerta que habían custodiado Mizanaki y Tenten, quien había salido de allí no era más ni menos que Megumi, aquella muchachita que había conocido en la llegada de los shinobis de la arena, a quien había visto un par de veces más y se le antojaba pequeña como una niña.

Pero aquella noche todas parecían haber sacado su mejor arsenal y ella no era menos, Lee parpadeó un par de veces sin creer lo que veía pero si era verdad. Megumi llevaba una falda blanca que de un lado era larga y del contrario corta a medio muslo, acababa en un pico casi por debajo de las rodillas de la muchacha. Su pelo anaranjado estaba recogido con dos pequeñas florecillas a cada lado dejando caer unos graciosos bucles que le hacían ver con un aspecto más aniñado, una camiseta de un naranja más oscuro que el de su cabello terminaba su conjunto con un vertiginoso escote.

Lee se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano y le dio una vuelta sobre ella quien rió tímidamente acentuando más aún el rojo de sus mejillas;

- No hay palabra para describir lo hermosa que estás pequeña flor del desierto – Tenten rió levemente, Lee no cambiaría nunca. Mizanaki bufó levemente, si todos los de la hoja eran como este o como el idiota de Neji Hyuuga no quería ni pensar lo aburrida que podía ser aquella fiesta. Lee la miró pero no dijo nada, las veces que había visto a aquella chica no había cambiado su expresión… solo cuando hizo aquella apuesta con Neji, al que por cierto, había descubierto que había podido desarmar. Aún así la belleza arrebatadora de aquella chica de ojos grises era palpable, y la sensualidad que se gastaba aquella noche se palpaba.

La altura de la Sakurakuza se había visto perfecta para llevar un largo vestido de color negro, atado al cuello por dos tiras anchas del mismo vestido dejando ver un escote en forma redondeada. En el lado derecho de este bajo sus pechos tenía una abertura que le tomaba hasta la cintura dejando parte de su cuerpo fuera y bajo esto un corte hasta media pierna. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos dejando caer varios mechones rojos, sus ojos levemente maquillados y un leve color malva en sus labios terminaban por perfilar a la muchacha de la arena.

Lee no dejaba de mirarlas, sin duda alguna si se habían puesto manos a la obra para verse lo más lindas posibles aquella noche.

- ¿Nos vamos Lee-san? –preguntó Megumi con una leve sonrisa que él contestó.

- Esperamos un momento a Neji, él venía para acá.- a la mención del nombre del Hyuuga la muchacha del vestido negro se tensó y Tenten al verla sonrió maliciosa. En ese momento un par de golpes a la puerta de Kurenai llamó la atención de todas; Tenten se escondió tras uno de los sillones de la sala de la profesora de Kiba y Mizanaki rápidamente entró a la habitación que se encontraba en sus espaldas. Megumi rió y soltándose de la mano de Lee, quien la tenía bien sujeta, fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose al Hyuuga tras de ella vestido con un Hakama en colores oscuros. La muchachita le miró con una sonrisa, tras de ella Lee saludó a Neji,

- Megumi-chan, pidele a Sakurakuza-san que venga por favor-pidió Lee a la par que Tenten salía tras del sofá.

- Pensé que era Kankuro… -suspiró esta encaminándose hacia sus compañeros de grupo.

- ¿Vas con el hermano del Kazekage? –susurró el Hyuuga mirando a la muchacha que asintió –Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.-En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió saliendo Megumi y Mizanaki de ella. Neji parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar la visión de aquella muchacha frente a él, no era ni por un asomo la misma con la que había peleado antes, solo su ceño fruncido le hacían ver al muchacho que si, que en verdad era la shinobi de la arena.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Megumi al ver que Neji y Mizanaki parecían embelesados en la admiración del otro. Estos asintieron y salieron mientras Tenten se despedía de ellos.

- ¿Quiénes salieron? –preguntó Kurenai ya totalmente arreglada saliendo de la habitación. Tenten la miró sonriente, hasta las profesoras se veían distintas sin sus siempre trajes de batalla, Kurenai embutida en aquel vestido rojo y negro parecía más alta o tal vez fueran los tacones finos que llevaba. Aún así se veía muy bonita, pensó Tenten, y el traje le gustaba con una manga completa y la otra enseñando la blanca piel del brazo de la jounin y aquel corte que dejaba ver sus piernas al caminar ya que lo tenía en la parte de atrás. Sus cabellos estaban medio recogidos dándole un aspecto más juvenil de lo normal.

- Ah… Neji y Lee vinieron a por Megumi-san y Mizanaki-san –sonrió la alumna de Gai- Jamás imaginé lo que podíamos cambiar así Kurenai-sensei.

La profesora sonrió mirando a la chica, y era cierto; solo necesitaban un poco de cambio y llamaban la atención mucho. Miró el reloj y suspiró levemente, en 15 minutos comenzaría la fiesta y curiosamente a Asuma se le estaban pegando las mañas de Kakashi. Escuchó el timbre y rezó para que fuera él pero para su desgracia, iba a ser de las ultimas en salir; esa vez eran Kankuro, Gaara y Sasuke al que parecía habían encontrado llegando allí;

- Buenas noches Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san, Sasuke-kun –saludó la morena; en ese momento un torbellino castaño salió quedando justo frente de Kankuro sonriéndole.

- Vaya, si que las mujeres de Konoha pueden cambiar… estás preciosa Tenten

- No solo las de Konoha, Kankuro –chisteó Gaara haciendo que su hermano y Sasuke observaran al interior, de una de las habitaciones salían las hermanas de la aldea de la arena quienes se quedaron mirando a los muchachos que aguardaban a la puerta. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces sin creer que era Reiko quien estaba delante de él vestida con un precioso vestido amarillo pálido, el cuerpo era un corsé sin tirantas algo más oscuro que el resto del vestido. La falda del vestido era de seda, una seda que caía suavemente por su cuerpo y le tapaba algo más arriba de sus rodillas, su corto cabello se veía más azulado como si aquellos reflejos del cabello azabache se hicieran más azulados con la luz del interior y sus labios pintados con un suave brillo rosado brillaran y se hicieran aún más deseables a la luz.

La risita de Kurenai y Midori no se hizo esperar al ver la cara con la que, sobre todo Sasuke, miraban a la peliazul fijamente. Este se sonrojó levemente ante la risita de Kankuro y las profesoras.

- Midori-san, está realmente tentadora esta noche –todos se volvieron sorprendidos a las palabras, eran de Gaara. La morena sonrió levemente y se acercó a él mirándole;

- Miren quien habla… ¿quieres que todas las muchachas de Konoha sientan celos de mí? –las risas volvieron pero hubo algo en que no se dieron cuenta.

- Midori-san… no... ¿no llevas mascara?

- Pues creo que no pega mucho con el vestido, Kankuro-kun –sonrió ella- aunque si queréis me la pongo.

- ¡Nooo! Bastante me costó quitársela como para ponerla de nuevo. Tenten vamonos antes que se les ocurra algo más –pidió Reiko empujando a un aún en shock, Sasuke. Delante de ellos Kankuro y Tenten no paraban de reír;

- Kurenai nos vemos allí ¿vale? –preguntó Midori-

- Claro que si…tengo ganas de que alguien te vea –terminó susurrando la profesora cuando la jounin de la arena y Gaara, salieron de allí.

--

El salón que habían elegido para la fiesta era, sin lugar a dudas, el adecuado. La entrada parecía a simple vista la de un dojo, pero al entrar en ella el olor de las flores de sakura y lilas llenaban el ambiente; entre ellas algún que otro crisantemo adornaba aquella pequeña entrada que llevaba a un lugar rodeado de columnas como si aquello fuera un templo de la antigua Grecia, un templo de planta redondeada con un suelo de fina madera donde los tacones que llevaran alguna que otras mujeres se escuchase tan lejano como el ruido de la fuente que coronaba el exterior; un exterior que rodeaba aquella planta redonda, de color verde y con olor a hierba recientemente mojada. Un olor que se mezclaba con el de las flores que llegaban hasta un gracioso laberinto hecho con altos setos.

En él, genins, jounins y algún que otro señor feudal se divertían; la música era suave y relajante y era muchas veces opacado por el sonido del agua de la fuente. Un par de mesas llenas de comida y alguna que otra botella de saque hacían de aquella reunión algo donde poderse divertir, y ahora mismo un centro de reunión para Naruto y sus compañeros.

- Parece que Tsunade-baachan tiró la casa por la ventana.

- Recuerda Naruto, siempre hay que llevarse bien con los aliados… aunque sinceramente no creo que sea la forma de llevarse con Gaara, no le gusta esto –sonrió Temari mientras se apoyaba de Shikamaru.

- Aún así nos ha servido para volver a unirnos chicos –dijo risueña Sakura- por cierto¿aun no llegaron Shino ni Kiba?

- Acaban de hacerlo, frentuda –señaló Ino viendo entrar a los amigos junto a dos muchachas que parecían gemelas; de cabellos violáceos y ojos profundamente negros.

- ¡Ey! Hola –saludó Kiba- están todas muy bonitas chicas¡¡Hinata-chan! Estás preciosa, me siento honrado de ser tu compañero de grupo –su acompañante le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo a lo que los chicos rieron- perdonadme, ella es Yuki y esa es su hermana Yuna.- todos fueron presentándose a las recién llegadas, sobre todo una sonrojada Hinata que no paraba de balbucearle a Yuki que ella solo era amiga de Kiba.

- Anda llegó por fin Sasuke –dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todas las chicas que estaban a su alrededor. Ino apretó levemente el brazo de Chouji quien la miró de reojo comprendiéndola, él la había encontrado, días atrás, bastante abatida; llorando sobre todo… Ino había decidido dejar a Sasuke por un imposible, después de tantos años había tomado una decisión pero le era difícil. Por suerte contaba con Chouji y con Shikamaru, además la llegada de Temari y aquellas muchachas de la aldea de la arena le habían venido bien puesto que no había pensado más en él.

La cara de Sakura también era un poema, se había dado cuenta desde que volvió a Konoha, de que él muchacho no parecía interesado en nadie. Pero desde que aquella muchacha había llegado siempre los había visto juntos; Midori y Kakashi los habían juntado en aquella búsqueda del kunai y desde entonces parecían inseparables. Ella nunca había visto más sonrisas y complicidad del moreno con nadie, tal vez solo con Naruto a veces pero jamás con una chica; cuando se le acercaban ella había visto como el propio Sasuke las había casi espantado con la mirada, pero con ella era diferente…

- ¿Qué piensas frentuda? –susurró Ino

- ¿No ves a Sasuke-kun muy cambiado con esa chica de la Arena?

- Has pensado lo mismo que yo Sakura –respondió la rubia de ojos turquesas- pero eso se debe a que ella no se comporta como nosotras lo hacíamos y como lo hacen todas las chicas de Konoha.

- ¿Cómo?

- Reiko nunca ha buscado a Sasuke como algo más que un amigo –se unió Temari quien las había escuchado- Vosotras siempre ibais tras de él porque estabais o estáis enamoradas de él… o eso os parece. Pero Sasuke no necesitaba eso.

- Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, con quien desahogarse… eso hizo hace unos días, yo les vi –terminó la muchacha de ojos turquesas.

Sakura volvió a mirarles, Sasuke tenía a la morena tomada de la mano y ella ni siquiera estaba sonrojada. Hablaban con Tsunade-shishou con tranquilidad, no era cuando ella se la encontraba y todo lo hablaba ella ante un Sasuke que solo contestaba sus típicos "Hm." o con su silencio, era como si supieran cuando el otro iba a hablar para callar y apoyarle con ese silencio.En ese momento los vieron acercarse junto a Kankuro y Tenten.

- ¡Ohayo chicos! Sasuke-baka –saludó alegremente Naruto terminando en una mirada a su eterno rival

- Usuratonkachi –susurró el moreno entre las risas de su acompañante.

Los corrillos no tardaron en hacerse, no solo en el lado donde estaban los chicos; en el lado de los mayores era igual. Un pequeño grupo de jounins por un lado, señores feudales por otro… En uno de los rincones, Gaara y Midori cuchicheaban, ella le contaba cosas de los señores feudales de Konoha, formas de comportarse ante ellos y algún que otro cotilleo. El pelirrojo llamaba poderosamente la atención de todo el que se cruzaba con él, por su color de cabello, por sus ropas rojo oscuro o tal vez la acompañante la cual estaba llevándose las miradas de la mayoría de los hombres de la fiesta, algunas de ellas sutilmente rechazadas por los ambarinos ojos de la joven y otras, por las feroces pupilas verdes de su acompañante.

- Buenas noches Gaara-sama –saludo Kotetsu – Midori-san… es la primera vez que te veo sin mascara.

- Y con vestido –terminó Izumo al otro lado del moreno, Gaara miró a los dos y tras de eso a Midori quien sonreía.- ¿Llegó Nakuru? –la morena tragó duro¿acaso aquellos dos ya lo sabían todo?

- Acaba de llegar –terminó Gaara.

Nakuru entraba del brazo de Kakashi con un vestido también largo de color verde agua con algunas tiras en plata que delineaban perfectamente la cintura de la muchacha, el escote en forma de V dejaba ver un pequeño colgante y su cabello siempre alocado estaba graciosamente recogido en sus laterales dejando el resto del cabello suelto caer por su espalda. A Kotetsu e Izumo pareció iluminárseles los ojos viendo a la jounin tan cambiada, Gaara la miraba de vez en cuando mirando de soslayo a Kakashi y la reacción de Midori, pero para sorpresa de todos ella no se había vuelto a mirarles, estaba de espalda a ellos hablando con Genma muy animadamente. Gaara suspiró levemente, no comprendía porque los adultos podían ser tan complicados, además justo ahora aquellos se acercaban y…

- Buenas noches –sonrió la profesora de ojos rojos, muy bien abrazada del brazo de Asuma. – Gaara-sama¿y Midori? Se le olvidó algo en casa… -el muchacho de la arena solo señalo. Ella estaba de espaldas pero la vista así era demasiado buena, había pensado Kakashi quien no le quitaba ojo a aquella muchacha del vestido blanco y celeste. Aún no había visto los ojos de aquella pero el vestido había llamado la atención de todo el mundo al ser totalmente descubierto por la espalda, justo hasta sus caderas donde comenzaba a taparle, pero eso no era todo; al darse ella la vuelta pudieron ver mejor el detalle del vestido que estaba cerrado a su cuello pero dos largos cortes a los laterales dejaban ver aquellas piernas tan escandalosamente largas. El cabello caía recogido algo desordenadamente tapando un poco sus ojos dorados, Nakuru y Kurenai se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, aquello había resultado.

Kakashi la miraba sin pestañear, aquel conjunto había resultado a su vista pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la falta de la mascara que siempre la cubría, la piel de sus mejillas se le antojaban suavemente rojas y sus labios carnosos a la vista, un pequeño manjar. Nakuru le apretó la mano y le sonrió maliciosa, el jounin suspiró en mala hora se le había ocurrido contarle nada a Nakuru. Asuma y Kurenai se sonreían ambos, sabían mejor que nadie el tiempo que Kakashi había esperado aquello… el tiempo que la había esperado a ella. En ese momento la música comenzó a cambiar, a hacerse más lenta y más intima; alguno que otros de los muchachos habían llevado a sus parejas a la pequeña pista y otros, como Shikamaru y Temari lo hacían en los alrededores de la fuente.

Gaara se había dado cuenta del juego de miradas de los otros jounin y rápidamente se había dado cuenta, así que aprovechó y se acercó a Nakuru rápida y elegantemente;

- ¿Bailáis conmigo Nakuru-san? –la muchacha sonrió levemente y salieron a la pista, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo, tras de ellos Asuma y Kurenai con la excusa de "vigilar de cerca de Nakuru" se habían marchado dejando a aquellos dos solos. Midori no había abierto la boca desde que llegaron, y Kakashi siquiera podía…

- Estas… preciosa Midori… hacía mucho que no te veía sin la mascara.

- Tu en cambio ni para esto –sonrió la de los ojos dorados señalándole a Kakashi la mascara. Kakashi suspiró levemente y le tendió la mano, al comienzo con algo de miedo;

- ¿Bailas?

No muy lejos de allí los muchachos tampoco se perdían aquello, no solo disfrutaban ellos sino que observaban a sus mayores, sobre todo Jiraiya y Tsunade quien de buenas a primeras se habían convertido en el centro de atención de los muchachos al verles bailar tan pegaditos. En uno de los rincones Naruto no dejaba de observarles, jamás había visto a Jiraiya tan…

- … ¿serio? –le especificó Megumi al rubio.

- Algo así –dijo- el Ero-Sennin jamás había sido así…

- Todo el mundo puede cambiar –dijo Lee- sino mira a tu sensei y a Midori-san.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a ellos, sobre todo la de una emocionada Reiko quien inconscientemente había abrazado a Sasuke, en la pista Midori y Kakashi bailaban lentamente como si el mundo hubiese acabado y nada más que ellos existieran. Lentamente y sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos ejecutaban paso a paso aquel baile.

A Naruto estaba a punto de desencajársele la mandíbula porque no eran los únicos que bailaban así, Kankuro y Tenten parecían en su mundo justo como Shikamaru y Temari.

- Reiko-chan…. Esto… ¿bailas? –un sonrojado Sasuke le tendía la mano a la muchacha que aceptó sin vacilar, Naruto volvió a asombrarse aquel día parecía que todos estuvieran hechizados… Sin darse cuenta Lee y Megumi se habían marchado también y estar solo con Hinata le ponía demasiado nervioso. Aun así tragó duro y la invitó a dar un paseo por el jardín, algo que a la tímida Hinata le pareció maravilloso. Sin darse cuenta pasaron con suma tranquilidad al lado de Sakura quien bailaba lentamente con Iruka, el chuunin se encontraba ligeramente nervioso, creyendo que todos los ojos estaban en él.

No muy lejos de allí Mizanaki miraba con su gesto siempre enfadado aquella fiesta, a ella no le llamaba la atención bailar. Tampoco le llamaba mucho aquel vestido que Midori y Reiko casi le habían impuesto a la fuerza, pero por suerte con aquello había callado por aquella noche al cansino de Neji Hyuuga quien parecía ensimismado, no en la búsqueda de Hinata, sino en su acompañante. Era la primera vez que sentía aquello que no se sentía extraño en la presencia de una mujer, y que con suerte, aquella mujer le atraía…demasiado. Sentada en aquel banco, con los reflejos de la luna acariciando la piel marfilada se le hacía más hermosa si es que podía, más etérea e irreal… El Hyuuga suspiró levemente acercándose a ella sin dejar de mirarla, el contacto de aquella mano que ella había pensado fría la sobresaltó mirando al muchacho de ojos opalinos. Neji ni siquiera parpadeaba, quería sentir… necesitaba sentir y hacer aquello que su corazón le dictaba en aquel momento, aun cuando Mizanaki fuera capaz de ensartarle en su katana.

Ella ni siquiera parpadeó al sentir los fríos labios del muchacho Hyuuga posarse sobre los suyos, suavemente como si no quisiera que ella se diera cuenta. Una de las manos el muchacho se aferró a la cintura de ella justo donde su piel estaba al aire, la misma piel que se enchinó al contacto de la mano de Neji. Los brazos de Mizanaki rodearon el cuello del Hyuuga profundizando aquel beso, haciéndolo más audaz si es que era posible. Al poco ambos se separaron, confundidos y sonrojados, sin saber que decir, ni que hacer; por lo que optaron por quedarse en completo silencio.

No muy lejos de allí Reiko y Sasuke paseaban tranquilamente, habían decidido entrar al laberinto, a veces Reiko se soltaba de él echándose a correr al interior, llamando a Sasuke. Al moreno le agradaba aquello que compartía con ella, ella misma le agradaba puesto que no se comportaba como sus constantes seguidoras y eso le daba un suspiro. En un momento dado ella le paró poniéndole un dedo en los labios, algo a lo que Sasuke enrojeció tanto como pudo, y le señaló al interior del siguiente pasillo; allí, apoyada y casi cazada en una de las paredes estaba Tenten siendo besada casi salvajemente por Kankuro, las miradas de Reiko y Sasuke se cruzaron levemente poniéndose más rojos por segundo, echándose a correr hacia la otra parte.

En ese entonces, Sasuke la volvió a escuchar reír tan clara y cristalina como siempre, y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír. Al llegar al sitio donde estaba no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en ella, estaba completamente empapada; los aspersores se habían activado y la habían mojado completamente. Ella reía como una niña pequeña dando vueltas sobre ella misma, con el cabello caído pegado a su cara y el vestido completamente pegado a ella. Hasta que sintió unas manos rodearla y un cuerpo cálido pegarse a ella, una mano retirando con delicadeza sus cabellos pegados y tras ello, un beso en su cuello y una caricia con sus labios.

- Sa…Sasuke…

- Me he dado cuenta de algo –dijo él empapándose junto a ella, sin dejar de abrazarla- me estoy enamorando de ti…Reiko Naname…

--

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, las parejas fueron marchándose algunas juntas, otras separadas. Sasuke y Reiko habían sido los primeros en marcharse después de empaparse en los aspersores. Midori había accedido a que la muchacha fuera a casa del Uchiha a cambiarse, ya que quedaba más cerca; además tenía que ver donde estaba Mizanaki y tardaría algo más.

Así que ambos emprendieron el corto camino a la casa del moreno tomados de la mano, siendo la envidia de las muchachas que soñaban con estar junto a Sasuke. Por suerte las calles de Konoha a esas horas estaban vacías y el camino a la casa de Sasuke había sido rápido. Subieron hasta la casa del muchacho sin mirarse, Reiko estaba nerviosa y mirar a Sasuke la ponía todavía más intranquila; se sentó en una silla que el le indicó aun mirando al suelo. Poco después llegó él tendiéndole una toalla que ella tomó medio ausente, Sasuke respiró levemente y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura;

- Siento lo de antes… es que yo jamás había… sentido…

- Sasuke… -ella levantó su mirada y sonrió levemente abrazándole fuertemente- yo… se lo que estás sintiendo, yo jamás lo había sentido… pero…

- Déjalo Rei-chan… no tienes por que –ella colocó un dedo acallando los labios del muchacho para depositar después un beso en ellos, cálido y dulce, el cual fue llenándose de pasión.

Las manos de Sasuke recorrieron con miedo la figura que había perdido todo rastro de niñez, los ojos violetas se ensancharon al sentir de nuevo los finos labios del Uchiha contra los suyos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata. Los labios de Sasuke eran suaves y adictivos tanto que un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Reiko dándole entrada a la cálida lengua del Uchiha la cual se enredó como una serpiente ávida de deseo con la de la Naname en un sensual baile.

Las caricias sobre la ropa de aquella fiesta no se hizo esperar, las manos ansiosas de Sasuke levantaban aquel vestido corto acariciando la tersa piel de los muslos. Sus manos en antaño frías ahora contra la piel de la muchacha eran cálidas, como todo su cuerpo. Ella alzó sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, exponiéndose a la extraña dulzura que el Uchiha poseía aquella noche; solo con ella con Reiko Naname la chica que llegó hace unas semanas de la Arena, la única que le ha escuchado en silencio, la que le vio llorar.. Unos ojos violetas que no desaparecían de su mente, un cabello que a la luz del sol se veía tan azul como el cielo que les cubría; unos ojos que le llenaban, que le hacía desear algo más que no fuera la venganza contra Itachi.

_To really love a woman_

_To understand her, you gotta know her deep inside_

Aquella muchacha que ahora se estremecía como una hoja entre sus brazos le había hecho vivir más con aquellas pocas semanas que cualquiera de las que le perseguían. Esas no habían visto su interior y Reiko, aún sin leer sus pensamientos, había sido capaz de tocar hasta su alma con sus suaves manos, las mismas manos que ahora le tocaban el cuerpo con curiosidad. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y una sonrisa se trazó en los labios de ambos;

- Te ves mejor sonriendo –susurró nerviosa la chuunin – mucho mejor… Sasuke…

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó malicioso el Uchiha mirándola a los ojos; Reiko le guiñó un ojo aun tras de su sonrojo.

- Adoro lo que veo, lo que toco –dijo tocando el pecho de Sasuke- y lo que siento…

Las ropas fueron cayendo lentamente de ambos cuerpos, el vestido amarillo que tanto había adorado Sasuke aquella noche, cayó lenta y pausadamente del cuerpo de la muchacha en una suave caricia dejándole ver las prendas que guardaban celosamente el cuerpo de la menor de las Naname. Sus manos temblaron durante un instante, era la primera vez que sentía a una mujer tan cercana, Reiko había sido la única que en pocos días había tocado esa parte que él tan celosamente guardaba. Sasuke necesitaba a su lado a una igual, a una ninja, a una guerrera… y Reiko le había enseñado lo capaz que era.

Sasuke acarició con aparente miedo la pieza de satén blanco que escondía los senos de Reiko, un tenue gemido de los labios de la muchacha le dieron a entender que aquello le gustaba. Con esa afirmación en su mente profundizó su caricia con suma delicadeza acompañándola con besos en su cuello y caricias en ese mismo sitio que hacían estremecer a Reiko.

_Hear every thought, see every dream_

_And give her wings when she wants to fly_

El sello de Orochimaru pareció activarse y un firme dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke quien se quedó quieto. Reiko le observó fijamente con sus violáceos ojos, sabía algo del sello y estaba estudiándolo junto a Midori para poder eliminarlo… Suspiró recordando lo dicho por su hermana "abrázale, siéntele… si le notas ido por el sello… bésale" y eso hizo, besarle y acariciarle levemente mirándole a los ojos. La mirada azabache de Sasuke se calmó y paró aquella maldita espiral que producía el sello maldito, fundiendo de nuevo sus labios, abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba la levantó en sus brazos llevándola a su habitación donde la dejó caer lentamente en la cama. Reiko reía, los ojos se le ensancharon observando a Sasuke quien la observaba fijamente sin perder un ápice de su piel la cual tocó con un dedo pasándolo desde su cuello a su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre. Una sonrisita traviesa y unas manos eliminando la camisa que llevaba aquella noche le hicieron sonreír. Reiko se había sentado en la cama y lentamente comenzaba a quitarle la ropa, divirtiéndose al mirar a Sasuke completamente sonrojado. El mismo que se acostó, ya solo con sus boxers a su lado; observándose mutuamente; atentos al menor sonrojo, al menor suspiro, a una sonrisa… Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse jugando sus lenguas de nuevo a aquel juego que tanto les gustaba. Sasuke se sintió morir al sentirse de nuevo sobre ella, el pecho de ella ya descubierto presionándole.

_Then when you find yourself lying helpless, in her arms_

_You know you really love a woman_

Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo, Reiko sonrió tomando una de sus manos y enredando sus dedos con los de él. Sasuke suspiró bajando traviesamente sus manos, colocándose entre las piernas de ella quien le abrazó temblando como una hoja antes de caer. Las manos del descendiente de los Uchiha se colocaron en sus caderas ayudándole a desprenderse de aquella prenda mientras ella le ayudaba a él, un sonrojo evidente de aquello lleno sus caras y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los suaves labios de Sasuke.

- ¿Estás segura? – ella solo puso asentir con un suave gemido, sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke llenándola de sensaciones que eran nuevas y aquel cosquilleo lo era. Deseaba sentirle, estar con él…

- Soy tuya –gimió levemente al sentir al Uchiha entrar lentamente dentro de ella. Quedó quieto al ver las lágrimas pugnando por salir de la mirada violeta pero prosiguió con una sonrisa de ella tomando con ese movimiento lo último que le quedaba de su niñez.

Quedó quieto esperando una mínima aprobación de los ojos de la kunoichi, aprobación que no se hizo esperar. La que le dio rienda suelta de profundizar, de sentirse más de ella, de asirse más al fino cuerpo esmaltado que se estremecía bajo él con cada arremetida a su cuerpo.

Unos movimientos que terminaron con sus cuerpos derrumbados uno junto al otro, sudorosos y cálidos…Suaves al tacto de los otros dedos…

Sasuke tapó el cuerpo de su compañera y la abrazó cuidadosamente, como si fuera a romperse, observándola dormir con aquella calma y tranquilidad que le encantaba. La observó dormir por unos minutos para sonreír tras de eso, antes de quedarse dormido.

- Te encontré…Reiko…

_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's the one_

**Notas: **Muchos pensarán que ya había desistido del fic xD pero no… aquí estoy con el capitulo, actualmente, más largo de todos y que avisé que iba a tener lemon.

Por cierto las letras de canción del lemon son de "Have you ever really love a woman?" de Bryam Adams.

Gracias a Zelha y a Nakuru como siempre ;) y a mi inseparable Itachito que me ha prometido review si lo nombraba xDDD.

Espero que os guste y bueno, capitulo dedicado a mi Reiko… espero que te guste el lemon :P sabes que yo no se de esto jajaja.

**Zelha:** xDDD después de todo el coñazo que he dado acabe… a ver si te gusta lo tuyo nena.

**Kagome1013:** Gracias ya me dirás que te parece este capitulo.

**RiMi:** Que bueno que te gustó el Iruka x Sakura… para mi que más adelante voy a explotarlo :P igual que el Kankuro x Tenten jejeje… Espero que te guste este mega-capitulo

**Mey:** aquí esta el capitulo a ver si te parece interesante o no ;)


	9. The last song

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran, le regalaria Hinata al Itachito xDD), este escrito son solo ideas de una fan plasmadas en palabras escritas.**_

**Capitulo VIII: The last song**

Mientras la tempestad arreciaba en la casa del Uchiha, en la fiesta las cosas no iban menos candentes. Algunas que otras parejas se habían marchado del lugar (tal era el caso de Shikamaru y Temari o Kankuro y Tenten quienes no habían perdido el tiempo), otros seguían sin mirarse y la mayoría se habían desparejado o hablaban en corritos. Uno de estos corritos estaba conformado sobre todo por los jounins y chuunins. El comentario generalizado rondaba no solo entre las cosas de la fiesta sino entre la Godaime y Jiraiya que llevaban muy juntitos toda la noche;

- ¿Alguien les vió separarse? –preguntó Anko mirando a Tsunade de reojo-

- Ni de casualidad, han estado juntitos toda la noche –terminó Izumo que estaba a un lado de Anko.

- Esos dos llevan toda la noche juntos también…

- Hasta ahora no sabía que tan cotilla llegabas a ser Genma –rió Kurenai mirando a la pareja señalada por Genma, Midori y Kakashi – dejadlos que anden juntos, creo que ya se lo merecen.

- ¡Ey! Kurenai nos salió celestina –apuntilló Anko después de tragar un dango

- La culpa de esos dos la tiene Nakuru, que también lleva la noche desaparecida –susurró Asuma. Kotetsu e Izumo gruñeron levemente, el Kazekage se había llevado a Nakuru toda la noche.

- Perdón… creo que yo iré a hacer algo de provecho –Todos miraron a Genma riendo, el jounin se acercaba a un grupo de chicas. No cambiaba nada, Shiranui Genma era así.

- ¡Vamos Genma, aprovecha tu juventud! – la risa de los congregados tras el grito de Gai fue apoteósica, en ese instante se acercaron los dos jounins de los que más se había hablado – Hasta que te dignas a acercarte a tus compañeros… y sobre todo dejarnos admirar la belleza de esta flor de Konoha…

- ¿Qué decías? –preguntó Kakashi haciéndose el desentendido de Gai.

- ¡Ahhh eres digno de ser mi rival¡¡Eres demasiado guay!

- Oye Gai¿viste que Lee no ha perdido el tiempo? –preguntó Midori maliciosa señalando al muchacho que bailaba con Megumi lentamente en uno de los rincones. –Deberías de aprender de tu alumno.

- Bueno –masculló el moreno para después tomar a Midori de la mano – ¿me aceptarías un baile?

La morena sonrió levemente y aceptó ante las miradas se sorpresa de todos, y sobre todo de Gai quien no terminaba de creérselo. Caminaron lentamente hacia la pista bajo la atenta mirada de muchos, sobre todo de un sharingan y de un par de ojos grises que se encontraban en un rincón.

La dueña de esa mirada estaba completamente confundida, ella había ido a aquella fiesta aún en contra de su voluntad y encima aquel idiota la había besado. Vale que Neji besaba bien, que se enchinaba la piel en la forma en que la había tocado su piel y que era demasiado atractivo… ¿pero quien demonios se creía que era para besarle?.

Y ahí lo había dejado en medio de aquel jardín después de regalarle una bofetada, ahora solo quería encontrar a Midori o a Reiko y salir de allí. Si ese imbecil se le acercaba de nuevo iba a pagarlo caro…

- ¿Te perdiste? –la morena miró a la persona con la que se había chocado. De ojos oscuros y cabello castaño, reconocible sobre todo por el senbon que jugueteaba en su boca. Ella iba a decirle cualquier cosa para quitárselo de encima e irse pero vió con desagrado como el Hyuuga la seguía, una pequeña idea pasó por su mente; miró al muchacho castaño y sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo:

- Algo así –respondió coqueta la chica- ¿me acompañarías?

- Claro que si…

- Mizanaki… Sakurakuza Mizanaki

- Eres una de las muchachas de la arena ¿no? –preguntó tomándola de la mano ante la mirada furiosa-celosa del Hyuuga y su asentimiento- Vaya que allí gastan bellezas…

- Gracias…

- Genma, Shiranui Genma para servirte Mizanaki-san

En uno de los rincones una animada Nakuru conversaba con Gaara y de vez en cuando echaban vistazos hacia la fiesta. A Gaara le parecía divertida y bastante simpática aquella muchacha, ella lo conocía por lo que había ocurrido en Konoha en aquel examen chuunin pero ahora mismo parecía otra persona distinta;

- …entonces ella, intentó pasar desapercibida para Gai…

- Esto… Nakuru-san…

- ¿Aha?

- Creo que ahora Midori-san no le pasa tan desapercibida a Gai-sensei –aventuró el pelirrojo Kazekage a la muchacha que vió como sus compañeros bailaban ante la mirada de la mayoría de las personas. La jounin suspiró levemente, momento en que Jiraiya le "robó" al Kazekage; ¿acaso Midori ya pasaba de Kakashi? Buscó al ninja copia con su vista y una pequeña venita se hinchó en su frente al verle tan contento reír junto a un par de chicas más jóvenes.

- Por fin te dejaron sola… princesa –susurró levemente el moreno chuunin en su oído.

- Kotetsu…

- Quién lo diría… toda la noche esperando –ronroneó curiosa otra vocecilla a su lado.

- ¿Izumo? –los dos sonrieron para llevarse a Nakuru de allí, cada uno tomado de una mano de ella.

No muy lejos de allí los más jóvenes terminaban de disfrutar en aquella fiesta, Lee reía con las cosas que Naruto le contaba, en sus piernas tenía a Megumi quien los miraba con una traviesa sonrisa. Hinata, sentada a un lado del rubio, buscaba a Neji insistentemente.

- Ne… ¿Hinata? – la muchacha Hyuuga se sobresaltó cayendo sobre Naruto quien la miró completamente sonrojado, algo que ella copió para después bajar la mirada lentamente ante las discretas risas de Lee y Megumi- E..Etto… Hinata¿qué te pasa?

- Observaba a Neji –niisan –susurró la chiquilla de ojos opalinos mirando a un frustrado Neji quien se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de Mizanaki y su segundo acompañante, Genma Shiranui. – está demasiado extraño.

- Está celoso¡¡es la juventud que está llamando a su alma!

- No se como Megumi te aguanta, cejas encrespadas…

El moreno se volvió a la chica que descansaba sobre sus piernas, esta sonrió dulcemente llenando el corazón de Lee. Megumi se había quedado completamente prendada de aquellos ojos tan grandes con la mirada tan pura e inocente en aquel mundo de ninjas, peleas y destrucción…

- Tierra llamando a la pareja… tierra llamando a la pareja… -susurraba Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa – Cejas encrespadas, Sakura-chan te llama…

Naruto sonrió con malicia, ahora mismo su amigo estaba notablemente feliz. Pero no era el único, Sasuke se había marchado con la muchacha Naname, el flojo de Shikamaru había cambiado al ver a Temari y hasta Chouji había decidido ir con Ino a la fiesta… La misma que ahora mismo bailaba con Kiba, el portador del Kyuubi parpadeó levemente e Hinata rió al descubrir al muchacho totalmente confundido. Ella tiró de su manga y se acercó a su oído para contarle aquella nueva que había descubierto mientras buscaba a su primo;

- Chouji-kun quiso irse y Yuki-san igual, pero ni Kiba-kun ni Ino-chan querían marcharse así que… - Naruto le sonrió a la muchacha de ojos ópalos y se levantó tendiéndole la mano con una pequeña sonrisa – Naruto-kun… yo…esto…

- Deja de vigilar a Neji…ven conmigo… -la muchacha no pensó más y se dejó llevar por el muchacho rubio. Caminaron lentamente hacia el césped cruzándose con Sakura e Iruka quienes paseaban y hablaban de todo aquello. La muchacha pelirrosada había pasado en alto cualquier movimiento de Sasuke, jamás hubiera imaginado que Iruka-sensei fuera tan buen conversador y más aún, tan atento con ella. Iruka menos aún hubiera pensado que aquella niña que poco atrás llorara y gritara por Sasuke se había convertido en aquella pequeña pero preciosa mujer. Umino parpadeo un par de veces¿él había pensado eso? Estaba volviéndose un pervertido con la edad, pensó para sus adentros sonriéndose ante ello; no era así simplemente la belleza de Sakura enfundada en aquella ropa de fiesta era demasiada. Y los rasgos femeninamente más adultos le daban un aire mucho más adulto.Él suspiró nuevamente, no quería caer en aquello.

La mañana había amanecido algo oscura, tal vez las nubes de lluvia presagiaban que la mayoría de los shinobis que en ese momento estaban en Konoha no querían despertar. Algunos por la alta tasa de alcohol que llevaban, otros por no haber dormido más que un par de horas y algún otro por la compañía que ahora mismo tenia en la cama.

Aún así los maestros y la mayoría de los jounins, con mucho trabajo se ponían en marcha; Tsunade tampoco estaba en su mejor día puesto que no había dormido siquiera y el sake que aún perduraba en su sangre. Sus ayudantes tampoco estaban demasiado espabilados, la siempre energética Shizune estaba adormilada en un rincón y tras de una pila de papeles; Nakuru, Izumo y Kotetsu dormitaban entre alguna que otra carantoña o caricia.

Y en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha había algo así, una adormilada Reiko Naname se dedicaba a hacerle cariños a los cabellos ébano de un Uchiha dormido sobre su pecho. Este de vez en cuando gruñía levemente o sonreía entre sueños, y la muchacha al verlo no hacía más que sonreír levemente y seguía acariciándole. Sabía que debían despertar y levantarse pero aquel momento era tan especial para ella que decidió dejarlo transcurrir un poco más.

Pero no duró mucho, al poco tiempo vió frente a ella los adormilados ojos negros de Sasuke quien acababa de despertar, ella rió levemente al ver al muchacho totalmente despeinado y con cara de sueño. Aquella risa despertó totalmente al Uchiha quien la miró primero sorpresivamente para después atraparla en sus brazos;

- ¿De qué se ríe la señorita Naname?

- De la cara rara que tenía usted, señor Uchiha –respondió esta sacándole la lengua, ante eso Sasuke le contestó con una pequeña mordida a su cuello.- Mmm… Sasuke…

- Esto ocurre por reírse de mi –dijo con los labios pegados a la piel de su cuello- …creo que ayer no te mordí por aquí…

- No… Sasuke… -la risa de ella se confundió con un pequeño gemido exaltado gracias al beso y posterior lametón dejado en la blanca piel. El largo cabello de Sasuke roza la piel de la muchacha de la arena quien después de un largo rato de juguetear bajo el peso del moreno logró tomar el poder de la situación colocándose, completamente desnuda, sobre él. – Ahora si, señor pervertido… hay que vestirse e ir a entrenar…

- Ahora comprendo cuando escucho a los muchachos hablar sobre chicas…

- Me dirás ahora que jamás miraste a ninguna…

- Eres la primera y la única que me desvía de mi deber como vengador, Reiko…

- No quiero desviarte –contesto la chica paseando los dedos lentamente por la piel de Sasuke haciendo que se enchinara al tacto – quiero ayudarte, y buscar la mejor alternativa… -por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras ante una chica.

--

El equipo 7 no había sido de los más madrugadores, pero aquel día tampoco había muchas ganas de entrenar en ellos. La primera en llegar había sido Sakura, puntual como siempre y bostezando pues hacía pocas horas que Iruka la había dejado en casa. La pelirrosada sonrió levemente, ella jamás pensó que su ex - sensei podía ser tan divertido; aún sin haber compartido la noche con Sasuke, se lo había pasado muy bien. Además de divertido Iruka, era muy apuesto; pensó algo sonrojada cuando vió llegar a un inusualmente callado Naruto que se sentó a su lado. Ella le miró de reojo y sonrió levemente;

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Hmm… Sakura-chan… pensaba… -ella puso una mano en la frente de Naruto con cara seria para después sacarle la lengua.

- No tienes fiebre… es raro en ti que pienses, baka –el rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa dedicada a su amiga – cuéntame que pasa¿ne?

- Hinata –dijo- Ayer pude ir con ella a la fiesta gracias a Mizanaki-san pero¿y ahora¿Me dejarán salir con ella? – La pelirrosada se sorprendió gratamente y abrazó al muchacho - ¿Sa…Sakura-chan?

- Yo te ayudaré si no te dejan…

- Pero me apuesto que no tendrán tiempo de vigilarla –se escuchó tras de ellos, ambos volvieron y vieron a Mizanaki la cual parecía no haber sufrido la fiesta – Además, si se entremete el mismo de siempre, solo tienes que decírmelo.

- Gracias Sakurakuza-san…

- Llamadme Mizanaki, eso me hace mayor –dijo con su timbre de voz algo menos serio – Por cierto… ¿vuestro compañero Uchiha aún no llego?

- Ne… Y es raro –pensó Sakura en voz alta – el suele llegar antes que nadie…

Mizanaki suspiró levemente, ella terminó la fiesta con aquel profesor jounin, Shiranui Genma, tomando sake y hablando. No se sentía mal con él pero no le permitía acercarse demasiado; además sabía que había otro par de ojos mirándola tras de cualquier rincón. Ella jamás hubiera pensado aquel arranque de parte del muchacho de ojos de ópalo, él se veía tan frío, tan distante siempre, tan... maravilloso… Mizanaki movió negativamente su cabeza intentando eliminar aquel pensamiento, ella odiaba a los hombres ¿no?. Desde su llegada a Konoha, curiosamente, había tenido contacto con más de ellos sobre todo con aquel rubio del equipo 7 el cual le hacía reír y al que no se pensó en ayudar, después no solo su KazeKage y Kankuro-san, sino aquel jounin Shiranui con el que lo pasó tan bien al termino de la noche, Hatake Kakashi al que respetaba no solo por todo lo que Midori les había contado… También estaba el grupo de muchachos de la Hoja, el novio de Temari-san le parecía algo vago pero sin duda inteligente con lo poco que habían hablado sobre la antigua y fascinante mitología china, el muchacho Akimichi le había dado algunas recetas … Ella no se sentía mal al lado de aquel variopinto grupo, y Midori se había reído cuando esta se lo comentó, sobre todo cuando le contó de la pelea con Neji Hyuuga. _"Tal vez, encontraste tu sitio en el mundo"_ dijo ella, pero Mizanaki solo había bufado ante la sonrisa de Reiko y la mirada de Midori quien parecía leer en su interior…

Y ahora que lo pensaba, aquello podía ser cierto, su fobia a los hombres parecía haberse ido. Se estiró levemente apoyándose en la baranda del puente junto a Sakura quien seguía sentada; en eso vió llegar de lejos a Reiko junto a Sasuke, sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de algo.

- Ohayo minna () –saludó la muchacha llegando junto a los demás, Sakura se volvió conteniendo la respiración, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir lo mismo que Mizanaki había visto. La Naname llevaba una camiseta con el símbolo Uchiha, además del sonrojo que le recorría toda la cara. Sasuke siquiera habló simplemente se apoyó al lado de Mizanaki quien volvió a sonreír descaradamente.

- Ohayo –saludo Naruto volviéndose, al ver a la muchacha con la camiseta de su amigo sonrió malicioso- Creo que alguien no pasó por su casa a cambiarse¿me equivoco Mizanaki-san?

La chica normalmente seria se echó a reír mirando de reojo a su amiga quien abrazada por Sasuke parecía aún más roja de lo normal, Naruto había dado en el clavo.

--

Midori volvió a estirarse de nuevo, en treinta minutos se vería con las muchachas en el puente, aún le daba tiempo de seguir entrenándose un rato. Más aún después de aquella noche, necesitaba quitarse aquello de la cabeza; sobre todo aquel maldito final de noche.

_Cuando aquella pieza terminó Gai besó la mano de Midori levemente, ella sonrió; sin duda alguna su compañero de grupo seguía siendo el mismo. En algún momento dentro de ella pensó que todos lo seguían siendo, Nakuru seguía siendo la misma revoltosa de siempre y ella la misma callada, seria y cortada muchacha de antaño; y Kakashi… Gai la llevó donde estaban los demás. Sus ojos dorados escrutaban en busca de aquel cabello plateado, y lo encontró; su mirada se endureció y en un acto reflejo apretó la mano con la que Gai la tomaba. El maestro de Rock Lee pudo darse cuenta de aquello y la sostuvo con la misma fuerza, su mirada se cruzó con los ojos dorados que doloridos querían darle una sonrisa._

_- Gai…_

_- No te preocupes Midori, vamos con los demás…_

_- Gracias –susurró la chica, justo a tiempo para ver como Kakashi salía de la fiesta con una de esas mujeres-_

Se recogió el cabello para después crujir los dedos, comenzó a juntar chakra en sus manos; su color cambiaba paulatinamente desde un azul claro, a un cielo y terminando en un chakra totalmente blanco. En eso sintió algo extraño en ella, tomó su hitai-ate sin dejar de mirar al frente, hacía mucho que no le veía y se había aparecido delante de ella como si fuera un fantasma. Recordó las palabras de Tsunade y un viento frío la recorrió por la espalda; allí frente a ella, se encontraba Orochimaru.

- Demasiado tiempo sin vernos, Midori-hime…

- Orochimaru –gruñó ella con disgusto mientras se colocaba el protector de la Arena, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Sannin - ¿A que vienes aquí¿No traes a tu perrito faldero? –escupió la morena-

- Vaya, veo que estás atenta a todo. He venido yo solo porque tengo algo que ofrecerte –siseó-

- Habla ya… no tengo tiempo alguno para perder contigo.

- Vaya que ruda¿dolida por la muerte de tus padres aún, Naname? –la chica apretó los puños fuertemente ante el recuerdo - ¿O por lo que pueda pasarle a Reiko-chan?

- ¡Ni siquiera la nombres con esa lengua viperina Orochimaru! –gritó la muchacha llena de furia, su chakra comenzó a hacerse visible de un azul oscurecido- ¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo?

- A ti… quiero tu poder de sellado…

- Sabes que no es un técnica que puedas aprender –sonrió triunfante la muchacha-

- Ven conmigo –susurró sensualmente, la muchacha suspiró profundamente. La voz del Sannin parecía cargada de murmullos, que la transportaban a otro mundo lejos de allí-

- ¡Midori despierta! –la aludida abrió sus ojos dorados encontrándose de frente con Orochimaru quien bufó en desacuerdo, puso un par de dedos en sus labios tapados y susurró "_kai_" disipando aquella extraña bruma en la que Orochimaru estaba metiéndola. Se separó rápidamente de él dando con alguien, ni siquiera se volvió puesto que sabía quien era.

Kakashi.

--

- ¡No puede ser¡¡Maldito Orochimaru! –rugió la Godaime. A su lado un asombrado Gaara guardaba la compostura. – pero…¿de veras estáis bien?

- Hai Tsunade-sama –respondió Kakashi mirando a Midori de reojo, esta se veía algo ida. Después le preguntaría…

- Entonces –prosiguió tranquilo el Kazekage- por lo que parece solo venía buscándote a ti Midori… -ella no levantó la cabeza en ningún momento y eso le preocupaba a Kakashi, más después del ultimátum de Orochimaru.

"_Dentro de una semana te tendré conmigo… A ti… o a Reiko Naname. Y en quince días Konoha y Sunagakure serán míos… gracias a ti"_

- Si ella no se presenta, Konoha y la Arena caerán… además de que si no es ella..

- …será Reiko –susurró la jounin bajo la mascara. Gaara se tensó totalmente bajo esa afirmación. La Godaime miró a Midori, ella había perdido a sus padres engullidos por Manda, y ahora no dejaría a Reiko como cebo perfecto para Orochimaru. Suspiró y se puso de pie; segundos después Shizune y Nakuru entraron:

- Avisad a todos los jounins los cuales tienen grupos a cargo –comenzó- las pruebas para jounins y ANBU serán de aquí a tres días… No podemos perder tiempo.

"_Tres días"_ pensó Midori _" Sólo de tres días depende el futuro de Konoha y la Arena… en tres días más, terminaré contigo como sea Orochimaru"_

**Notas**

**() Konnichiwa Minna: Hola a todos (más vale prevenir para q se comprenda)**

**Bueno primeramente perdon por tardar, tuve q adelantar un fic que llevo de Saint Seiya, terminar un POV de Temari (llamado Desert Rose que está aquí colgado) además de mucho trabajo pero ya acabe este capitulo 8 que también espero que os guste.**

**Zelha: xDDD tu a escribir cacho loca :P … por cierto, esta vez has sido la primera en leer :P**

**Kagome1013: Jajajaja ¿te gusto el lemon? Pfff antes era un completo desastre pero ya ando pillandole el ritmo. En el siguiente capitulo hay otro lemoncillo, pero no diré de quien jejejejeje…. Hagan apuestas :P**

**Mey: Ohayo , pues Kakashi y Midori van a sufrir un poquito más, creo que algo se vio en este capitulo ne? Sumimasen por el retraso…**

**Itachi (& CIA): Jajaja colgados todos! XDD Un besazo para todo, Peace, Hell, Spy, Ann (niña, me debes una XD), Sakurita, Sasuke (Sasu, tu hermano es maloo xDD), Yondy (tuuu leyendo fic?... naaaa… frikyyyyy xDDD), greñudo tu sabes q te quiero cacho de heavy. Bueno y tu wapisimo, te ganaste una Hinata :P… ¿prefieres una Midori? ;) Gracias gentuza xD.**

**Nakuru: Imoto :) ñaaa q bueno q andas aquí mi niña, espero que lo leas y te siga gustando. Gracias por el ultimo dibujo de mi niña y Kakashi o.**


	10. Endless Rain

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (lastima, porque mis sueños con Kakashi, Neji e Itachi lo valen xD), este escrito son solo ideas de una fan plasmadas en palabras escritas._**

**Capitulo IX: Endless Rain**

Los jounins habían sido convocados en aquel salón, no solo los que contaban con equipos; los especiales y los capitanes de ANBU se encontraban allí. La Godaime y el Kazekage parecían demasiado serios, demasiado mostraban los ojos de Gaara como para no darse cuenta de ello. A un lado de la Godaime estaba Shizune quien no perdía ojo de nada y curiosamente, vestida con su ropa de jounin parecía aún más seria de lo normal; al lado del Kazekage estaba Midori quien parecía en otro mundo. No hacía ni veinte minutos que había estado junto a Orochimaru.

Nakuru miraba fijamente a su amiga, parecía demasiado ida aquel día; tal vez había sido culpa de la faena de Kakashi al salir con aquella lagarta de la fiesta. Aunque lo que Midori seguramente no sabía era de cómo había terminado aquella noche para el ninja copia, el mismo que tampoco le quitaba ojo a la morena sabiendo de la preocupación de esta. Todos los clanes de Konoha se habían reunido allí, en un rincón Hana Inuzuka y su madre parecían tensas ellas podían notar fácilmente que algo ocurría allí, del otro lado Hiashi Hyuuga miraba todo aquello con una expresión neutra y reunidos entre el cuerpo de Jounins los padres de Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji hablaban quedamente viendo como los jounins más jóvenes seguían sin comprender, entre ellos Neji, Sasuke y Naruto por Konoha y Temari, Kankuro y Mizanaki desde Sunagakure.

- Señores… -la voz de Tsunade emergió clara y conciliadora callando de inmediato a todos – Seguramente están expectantes de esta reunión de emergencia, así que vamos a ser rápidos con esto puesto que no podemos perder mucho tiempo hablando. Orochimaru está demasiado cerca de Konoha, tanto que el ataque no tardará mucho. En tres días los exámenes para jounins y ANBU serán referí a todos, la misma noche de eso los cuerpos ANBU irán junto a los nuevos ANBU a sus respectivas bases las cuales tienen capitanes asignados y con los que hablaré pronto. Los jounin serán parte esencial de la defensa de Konoha… Pero de eso, ya hablaremos después de estos días; todos los jounin que decidan y se vean aptos para las pruebas de ANBU pueden ir a reclutarse con Shiranui Genma o con Sarutobi Asuma. Ahora, comenten esto a los chuunin, que se preparen a las pruebas pero no comenten el porque… espero sean respetuosos con esto que les pido. Márchense.

El asombro fue multitudinario, pero igual que la propia Tsunade y Gaara se marcharon de allí seguido de los jounin que los acompañaban, todos los demás comenzaban a marcharse; ya fuera a hablar con sus alumnos, compañeros… o a entrenar.

- Bien, tengo tres días para perfeccionar técnicas… -sonrió Temari dándole un codazo a Mizanaki - ¿Tu que harás?

- Está claro, le prometí a Gaara-sama que tendría una ANBU… y la tendrá...

- Mhh… -Kankuro miró a las muchachas y negó con la cabeza – allá vosotras, yo me marcho, tengo que darle la noticia a alguien y ayudarle… -en ese momento Neji, Sasuke y Naruto se acercan a los shinobis de la Arena.

- Oi Kankuro-san, espero que entrenen justsus… y no lo que entrenaban ayer en el jardincito de la fiesta –susurró la Sakurakuza maliciosa mientras Temari reía ante ello seguida de Sasuke, quien por obra y gracia de Reiko había visto aquello. El marionetero le dio un leve golpe a Mizanaki y salió de allí. Pero no contenta con ello volvió su mirada al ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha –Tu tampoco Sasuke-kun, debes entrenar que a Midori-san no le gustará saber que estás entreteniendo a la pequeña.

Las risas de Temari y Naruto llenaron aquella parte, la una por la nada sutil declaración de su amiga, el otro por la cara que se le había quedado a Sasuke. En cambio Neji no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, aún estaba molesto por el final de la fiesta.

- ¿Y tu Mizanaki-san¿Entrenarás katana o senbon? –preguntó el Uchiha con segundas, afilando su podía más su mirada. Mizanaki le miró fijamente, ella tenía la decisión demasiado clara en su cabeza desde que pasó aquel rato en el puente con los chicos del grupo 7; suspiró levemente mirando un par de ópalos fijos en ella.

- Creo que me quedo con la mejor arma, amigo mío, las katanas son difíciles de manejar, pero después de ello suaves y dulces al tacto –terminó fijado sus ojos en los del Hyuuga quien sonrió levemente.

Las puertas del despacho de Tsunade se cerraron tras de ella y sus acompañantes, el Kazekage tomó su lugar en la ventana observando bajo de él la actividad de la bulliciosa Konoha. Sentada frente a ellos, Midori aspiraba angustiada;

- Midori, creo que tienes algo que explicarnos…

- Tsunade-sama –susurró la muchacha- no tiene motivo que cuente como murieron mis padres bajo las manos del perro faldero de Orochimaru¿ne?

- Lo que no queremos, Midori-san –prosiguió Gaara – es que te ciegues en esta guerra solo por buscar venganza.

- No la busco… pero si la obtengo…

- ¡Midori! –la quinta se sobresaltó mirando a la muchacha – Vas a perder más que tu vida siguiendo ese camino; tienes que proteger a tu hermana y a tu Kazekage…

- Además de volver a Konoha por un tiempo… ¿no crees?

La morena parpadeó levemente y suspiró con hastío, llevaba demasiados años escondiendo tras aquella mascara la angustia de haber visto como sus padres caían uno tras la otra delante de ella y de una pequeña Reiko. Como sus cabellos tapaban su cara por culpa del calor de la zona, y como por fin llegaba a aquel lugar desértico… Allí donde había puesto su centro, su casa; volver a Konoha era volver a recordar la muerte, Kabuto, Orochimaru… y sobre todo, a Kakashi…

La respiración de la chica se hizo más rápida y sus manos escondieron por segundos su cara, los ojos dorados dejaban brotar lágrimas y lágrimas de desesperación, de miedo y angustia; las lágrimas que desde el asesinato de sus padres ella había sido incapaz de mostrar y las que, como un Don Juan de Marco cualquiera, había escondido tras de una máscara.

Gaara se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano, sus ojos verdes parecían haberse llenado de la sabiduría que debía tener un Kage, la morena intentó sin mucho atino calmar las lágrimas que parecían querer salir como torrente;

- Además… recuerda que Kimimaro ya no puede volver…

- Pero… -Midori fijó sus ojos en los de Gaara y asintió para después mirar a la Godaime- …de acuerdo...

Solo faltaba un día para el examen, en Konoha parecía que solo los examinados vivían; carreras de un lado para otro, quedadas, los parques llenos de gente entrenando… menos Mizanaki Sakurakuza, de la Arena.

La muchacha caminaba con su katana en la espalda hacia el bosque y con una cara de no muy buenos amigos, ella necesitaba entrenar con alguien pero parecía que el mundo de su alrededor se había confabulado en contra de ella. No podía contar con Midori o con Gaara puesto que ambos estaban metidos de cabeza en los preparativos del examen, Kankuro se había marchado muy de mañana con la excusa de ayudar a Tenten y Temari no había hecho más que lo mismo, Shikamaru la ayudaría a ella en sus movimientos. Pensó que por lo menos Reiko si la ayudaría, pero la chiquilla salió antes de la comida con una cesta y le dijo claramente que había quedado con el baka de Sasuke para entrenar (obvio era que Reiko no había llamado baka a Sasuke). Así que ella ni había comido ni nada, tomó sus cosas y se marchó con un enfado aparente, hacia el bosque. Esperaba que a aquellas horas no estuviera nadie allí, sobre todo aquel jounin de ojos opalinos que estaba eclipsando cualquier pensamiento en su mente sobre todo desde que la mañana anterior le había dicho, con segundas intenciones, que le prefería a él.

El mismo que entrenaba en medio del lago, su largo cabello caía desordenadamente por su espalda mientras unas gotas del agua del lago recorrían sensualmente el torso desprovisto de ropa parando justamente al comienzo de sus pantalones oscuros. Los ojos de la Sakurazuka se abrieron en sorpresa y sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte color rojizo que combinaba perfectamente con la ropa que llevaba la muchacha. Ella pensó que lo mejor sería desaparecer de allí, lo que menos ganas tenía ahora era de encontrarse con él después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

Pero no contaba con que el finísimo oído del jounin la había escuchado, sobre todo aquel suspiro apagado que había nacido en sus labios; y menos aún con la rapidez con la que se volvió hacia ella, encarándola. Mizanaki cambió su cara dejando que sus serios rasgos tomaran ventaja en aquel juego de miradas que se había interpuesto entre ambos, Neji la miraba entre serio y divertido intentando aguantar una pequeña sonrisilla que se escapaba de sus labios. La muchacha se dio la vuelta para dejar de mirarle cuando la voz del ojiblanco llenó aquel espacio entre los dos:

- ¿Qué quieres?

- De ti nada maldito pretencioso –gruñó la muchacha tomando camino, un camino que no pudo seguir por culpa de los brazos que se habían enredado en su cintura y tras eso, la cabeza del Hyuuga en su hombro y sus mejillas rozándose con demasiada ternura y familiaridad.- ¿Q…Qué haces?

Las manos del muchacho se afianzaron de la cintura volviendo a Mizanaki hacia él, los ojos grises de la chica de la arena de fijaron en los opalinos del Hyuuga los cuales mostraban una dulzura inédita en su portador. La boca de ella se entreabrió sorprendida de eso, cosa que Neji aprovechó para probar de nuevo sus labios; demandante de aquel suave y dulce calor que había probado la noche anterior de sus labios. La apoyó contra un árbol rodeando la suave cintura femenina con sus manos mientras la besaba ardientemente, un beso respondido por la kunoichi de la arena quien se había dado cuenta de la veracidad de sus sentimientos por el muchacho del bouke de los Hyuuga. Las manos de ella enredadas en el largísimo cabello del jounin mientras el jugueteaba con sus manos acariciándola, llenándola de suspiros que ahogaba contra sus labios. Los mismos que se despegaron lentamente de ella, encarándola con ternura;

- Mizanaki…

- No se que demonios has hecho conmigo Hyuuga… pero… jamás necesité las manos de nadie en mi cuerpo, tanto como las tuyas… -una mano curiosa de la Sakurakuza corrió lentamente por el pecho del jounin quien suspiró arrobado ante la suave caricia – Neji…

_I see love, I can see passion_

_I feel danger, I feel obsession_

_Don't play games with the ones who love you_

El muchacho la había tomado en brazos para recostarla en el suelo, aquel par de ópalos que tenia por ojos se habían oscurecido levemente de deseo. Desde que la muchacha había sacado sus agallas haciéndole frente en aquella pelea con katanas había pensado que no habría nadie que llamara tanto su atención, ella lo había tenido muy claro después de aquella fiesta; jamás existiría nadie para ella como Neji Hyuuga, nadie que diera tanto de si, con una lengua tan afilada como la de ella misma…

Las manos del portador del byakugan recorrieron ansiosas los costados de la chica, quien dejaba escapar mudos suspiros al viento. Allí en aquel bosque, entre aquella libertad se sentía más fuerte que nunca; Neji la miró a los ojos fijamente mientras desabrochaba la camisa que vestía dejando a sus manos vagar por el femenino cuerpo descubriendo aquella piel aún tapada por la malla. Los suspiros de ella fueron haciéndose un poco más audibles por momentos, sus labios desearon sentir la suavidad de la piel del Hyuuga y bebieron ávidamente del cuello del muchacho. Sus dedos tocaron lentamente el cuerpo bien formado de él, con la yema de dos dedos redescubrió lo que significaba la palabra firmeza, mientras acariciaba vehemente el pecho desnudo del muchacho.

Neji la dejó hacer mientras veía a su niña curiosa tocar su cuerpo completamente maravillada, él se levantó sentándose en el césped levantando el leve cuerpo de la chica de la arena con él y sentándola a horcajadas sobre él siguieron descubriéndose lentamente, devorándose con la mirada, amándose con el leve contacto de la piel. Ella descubrió lo que podía esconder aquellas formas masculinas y decidió seguir reconociéndolas con sus manos abiertas palpando su pecho y sus brazos, se maravilló observando aquellos ojos oscurecidos de pasión y deseo y sonrió sabiéndose deseada por alguien como él.

_Cause I hear a voice who says:_

_I love you... I'll kill you..._

Neji alzó sus manos abriendo lentamente la casaca que llevaba la muchacha mientras la desechaba para alcanzar hambrientamente su cuello completamente descubierto, su cuerpo aún tapado por la malla tembló al sentir las manos de Neji recorriéndola y sus labios bajando aún sobre la tela, la misma que no tardó en caer de su cuerpo con una muda caricia mientras el chico acariciaba los pechos firmes sobre la tela y alrededor de ella jugueteando levemente. Y la vio sonreír, nunca había visto aquella sonrisa llena de luz en sus labios y se maravilló completamente; tanto que el deseo de hacerla suya creció aún más en ese momento.

- Eres… preciosa…

- Neji –susurró- no digas eso… yo… no…

- Te deseo… Mizanaki Sakurakuza… -terminó mientras sus labios besaban sus pechos alrededor de aquella tela la cual se vio levemente húmeda ya que Neji la mordisqueaba para después juguetear entre ella con su nariz mientras Mizanaki reía con la caricia. Las manos del muchacho no tardaron en encontrar el camino hacia la mojada prenda para después arrebatársela. Los pechos de la muchacha quedaron desnudos ante él, orgullosos como su dueña siendo presa de la dulce tortura de los labios del shinobi de ojos blancos que los besaba y lamía tortuosamente. Las caderas de Mizanaki parecían tener vida propia mientras se movían rozándose ausentemente sobre el regazo del muchacho Hyuuga quien no pudo aguantar un gemido.

_Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room..._

_Look into the mirror of your soul_

_Love and hate are one in all_

_Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me_

Una mano curiosa bajó desabrochando los pantalones del muchacho del clan Hyuuga y junto a ello llevándose su ropa interior lo que produjo un notable sonrojo en el siempre inmutable muchacho y una pequeña risa en su acompañante. Su sexo, indolentemente erguido llamo la atención de los ojos grises que le recorría con la mirada una vez tras otra llenándole de atenciones con esas miradas. El muchacho no aguantó más y volteó a la chica sobre él quedando encima de ella, sus labios comenzaron a bajar dejando roces y lametones por su juvenil cuerpo mientras una de sus manos desabrochaban los pantalones sacándolos por las largas piernas de la chica de la arena. Los ojos ópalo se hicieron aún más grandes al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha frente a él, la piel se mostró levemente dorada por la acción del sol y sus ojos normalmente grises se habían oscurecido a un punto en el que parecían casi negros. Las manos del Hyuuga abarcaban cada parte de la piel de la muchacha haciendo que esta llenara de gemidos aquel bosque, como aliciente, el agua del lago parecía intentar concentrarles…

- T..Tu… ¿Quieres? –el genio Hyuuga parecía titubeante al más puro estilo Hinata, el jamás hubiera pensado algo así. Arrastrado por la pasión, completamente desnudo en el bosque mordiendo ansiosamente la piel de una muchacha venida de la Arena; alguien que parecía odiarle y que ahora le veía con los ojos entrecerrados gimiendo levemente.

- Te necesito… Neji… -ambos sonrieron, nerviosos y llenos de ansiedad, pero aún así sabiendo el momento que compartirían…

Por vez primera, aquel pájaro enjaulado se sentía completamente libre… de cuerpo y sobre todo de alma.

_But I'll love you forever_

_Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room..._

---

Algo lejos de allí, en el claro donde se encontraba el monumento a los caídos, Naruto e Hinata entrenaban. El muchacho rubio creaba copias con su _Kage Bunshin _intentando tomar desprevenida a la chica de ojos de ópalo mientras esta con su byakugan activado golpeaba sin descanso los clones. Naruto sonrió y más sombras salieron, Hinata suspiró levemente; sin duda alguna Naruto no la dejaría parar hasta perfeccionarse en ello sin duda alguna se parecía a Neji quien supuestamente entrenaría con ellos dos pero aún no se había aparecido.

- Vamos Hinata-chan, como no te centres te golpearé…

- H.. ¡Hai!- la muchacha se colocó en posición mientras 4 bunshin de Naruto se acercaban a ella con kunais intentando atacarla, Naruto sonrió al ver la posición de la muchacha; ella aprendía rápido y eso le entusiasmaba al rubio jounin- ¡_Hakkeshou kaiten! –_Naruto sonrió levemente al ver a Hinata girando sobre ella produciendo que las copias se convirtieran en humo tras sus golpes, al ir disminuyendo la velocidad en el giro observó como otras dos copias corrían hacia ella, los labios de la chica se curvaron mientras sacaba dos kunais y aprovechando la velocidad en disminución los lanzó dándole a ambos directamente.

- ¡Eso es! –gritó el rubio viendo como la muchacha paraba con una sonrisa tímida – Hinata eres genial¡seguro que pasas el examen!

- Gra…gracias Naruto-kun –susurró la muchacha- tal vez no sea jounin pero…

- ¿Qué dices? Claro que si vas a lograrlo, estás entrenando duro y estás puliéndote muchísimo… Tu padre estará orgullosa de ti… como yo –terminó el chico con una sonrisa. Hinata se sobresaltó y sus mejillas volvieron a colocarse carmesíes ante la sonrisa del muchacho y su acción repentina, la de acariciar una de sus ardientes mejillas.

- Gr…gracias… -susurró justo un momento antes de que la mano de Naruto pasara lentamente por su cuello, su mirada azul tan fija en los ópalos que tenía la chica por ojos y sus labios entreabiertos aspirando el aroma de la chica, una mezcla de jazmín y sándalo donde el suave olor de la flor blanca predominaba. Naruto sonrió levemente al ver los ojos de la chica cerrados, casi entreabiertos mientras se acercaba a ella y el contacto de los labios se produjo; haciéndolos aún ser más eternos en sus corazones.

--

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí? Ninguno de los dos lo sabían, simplemente sentían… Sentían las respiraciones, ya pausadas del otro en la piel, las caricias lánguidas dejadas con leves cosquillas en el cuerpo amado… Neji suspiró contra el cuello desnudo de la muchacha aspirando su perfume, sonrió levemente al descubrir entre el suave olor de su acompañante el suyo propio. La muchacha se movió sobre el pecho del jounin, mirándole a los opalinos cristales que eran sus ojos;

- Neji…

- Hmm… -gruñó en respuesta el ojiblanco mirándola fijamente

- Deberíamos vestirnos –dijo la muchacha sacándole la lengua-

- Es extraño –susurró él- jamás me había sentido tan… tan…

- Tan completo…tan tu mismo… -completó ella colocándose la malla sobre su cuerpo – me pasa lo mismo, me siento extraña; no se si es el examen o si fue esto…

- Sea lo que sea –dijo el Hyuuga rodeándola con sus brazos- no pienso dejar que te alejes de mi Sakurakuza, ya lo sabes…

--

La mañana de los exámenes había amanecido lluviosa, el cielo de Konoha era grisáceo y el frío salía de la tierra clavándose en los huesos. Aún así aquel coliseo estaba completamente lleno, señores feudales sobre todo del País del Fuego y del País del Viento quienes estaban ansiosos por ver a sus ninjas. El examen jounin había empezado con una batalla entre dos ninjas de Konoha demasiado conocidos, Tenten y Rock Lee. Los ojos de Maito Gai no podían haberse abierto más, la suerte era cruel con él al ver a sus dos alumnos enfrentándose delante de él. En las gradas cierto jounin de la Arena apretaba levemente los hombros de su rubia compañera quien miraba ansiosa al moreno que peleaba contra su compañera. Ella nunca había visto algo así, era sorprendente lo que aquello podía mover; la gente y sobre todo los grandes señores feudales desplazados para ver aquello. Junto a ellos el grupo de Asuma, un recién entrenado Chouji vestía sus ropas de chuunin igual que Shikamaru quien bostezaba buscándose algún que otro lugar para descansar al lado de este y junto a Megumi, Ino con las ropas distintivas de jounin vigilaba aquello.

Tras de esa pelea otra demasiado interesante, eran las tres ultimas del lote y parecían haber dado con el toque y la llamada de atención de todos; en la arena una pelirrosa Sakura miraba expectante a Kiba quien la miraba fijamente.

- Si me llegan a decir esto no me lo creo…

- Y yo menos, Sakura-san…

- Demos lo mejor de nosotros¿ne Kiba-kun? –el muchacho asintió al tiempo de escuchar un grito desde las gradas, proveniente de Ino.

- ¡Vamos Kiba¡Es toda tuya cielo!

En ese momento algo extraño pasó; Chouji se atoró con una patata, Shikamaru pareció despertar de su sueño y Kankuro no paraba de reír con la cara sonrojada de Kiba quien parecía un tomate. Sakura a su lado se echó a reír discretamente justo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos oscuros de Iruka, la chuunin suspiró y se colocó en posición de ataque. Kiba chasqueó la lengua mientras tomaba una píldora de soldado dándole otra a un enorme Akamaru. Sakura tragó duro, esto se estaba poniendo feo.

- Lo siento Sakura-san, pero sabes como va esto.

- Y tanto –dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa para lanzarse en contra de Kiba con el puño en alto. Fácilmente el muchacho del clan Inuzuka la desvió, Akamaru gruñó colocándose sobre su dueño, su cabello era completamente rojizo. Kiba sonrió mientras Sakura crujía los huesos de sus dedos.

- Akamaru… _Juujin Bunshin_- tras de eso Akamaru se transformó en un clon de Kiba. Sakura ahora si la tenía cruda, si no era rápida podía sentirse golpeada ya mismo. Con un rápido salto, cada uno de los Kiba se situó a un lado de la muchacha quien intentó golpearles con tan mala suerte que si dio a uno pero recibió un golpe del otro que la hizo retroceder. Levantó la mirada y empuñando uno de sus kunais se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero volvió a caer gracias a una patada del otro clon escondido tras de ella.

"_Mierda_" pensó dentro de ella su inner "_así no puedo ganar… y es que contra dos…y rápidos_"

Volvió a levantarse y echándose hacia atrás divisó ambos "Kiba" frente ella, rápidamente calculo el impacto y la distancia, lo intentaría. Comenzó a tomar velocidad cuando vio como uno de ellos corría hacia la derecha, aprovechó eso para correr hacia él y golpearlo con ambas piernas. Gracias a eso se impulsó contra el otro clon golpeándole el estómago y echándole hacia atrás, la pelirrosada se levantó a duras penas ante los gritos de algún que otro que la apoyaban y que explotaron al ver como había pensado eficazmente en esa salida.

Kiba se acercó a Akamaru quien a duras penas estaba levantándose, el Inuzuka suspiró y miró a la pelirrosa aún más convencida después del golpe. El muchacho cerró los puños y miró a su clon quien estaba de pie; era ahora o nunca, no podía perder el tiempo más siendo un chuunin.

- Ikee Akamaru… Sakura-san lo siento –casi gritó el muchacho de pelos de punta- ambos queremos el titulo de jounin pero no voy a dejarlo escapar…

- Vamos –dijo ella ajustándose los guanteletes que llevaba- no voy a dejaros pasar de nuevo…

- Esta vez no podrás con nosotros… Akamaru_juujin taijutsu ougi…. Gatsuuga_ –casi gritó el chico girando rápidamente junto a Akamaru para después separarse gradualmente. Sakura abrió ampliamente sus ojos verdes cuando sintió una de las cuchillas cortar levemente en su brazo y su mano no tardó en posarse en esta pasando por ella una continua corriente de chakra. Su entrenamiento con Tsunade parecía estar dando resultados, pero había algo con lo que no contaba, y era con Kiba y en que no se dejaría ganar.

Akamaru y su dueño tomaron desprevenida a la pelirrosa golpeándole el estómago, en ese momento se desmayó culpa de la falta de aire, en los brazos de Kiba. Genma, quien volvía a ser el arbitro y juez de aquel examen se acercó a Sakura viendo que todo estaba bien y tomando la mano de Kiba lo declaró vencedor, haciendo que Ino casi cayera del sitio donde estaba solo con la felicidad de haber visto a Kiba ganar.

- Hyuuga Hinata y Naname Reiko –sentenció Genma mientras Kiba llevaba afuera a Sakura, aquel era el último encuentro jounin.

- Vamos a ver algo bueno –dijo Kankuro mirando como la menor de las Naname salía a la arena de aquel coliseo improvisado- ahora vais a ver como juega una mentalista..

- Pero Ino también lo es

- Es otra clase –le dijo Kankuro a Tenten quien estaba abrazada por el muchacho de la arena- Ino-san utiliza un mentalismo de defensa… Rei-chan es ataque y defensa…

Los muchachos miraban ansiosos la arena viendo como las dos muchachas se miraban fijamente, en un rincón Midori observaba atenta a su hermana.

- La Hyuuga es una contrincante fuerte…

- Lo se Kakashi, pero confío en Reiko –terminó ella, aun enfadada por la fiesta.

- Oye Midori… ¿verás las pruebas ANBU?

- No lo sé –dijo fríamente, por suerte para ella Kurenai se acercaba a ambos junto a Asuma. La morena miró una última vez a Kakashi, taladrándole con la mirada.

En la arena, las miradas de ambas muchachas se cruzaban intentando buscar algún punto débil en la otra justo antes de comentar. Hinata se terció en la postura marcial de los Hyuuga mientras Reiko se colocaba dejando su pie izquierdo un par de centímetros delante y curiosamente, las manos colocadas hacia arriba.

- Oi Hinata-chan… nuestros chicos no nos pueden ver, pero creo que deberíamos dar lo mejor…

- Cuenta… con eso Reiko-san –sonrió la Hyuuga por primera vez atenta al combate, recordando el entrenamiento del día anterior con Naruto y el haberse encontrado con Sasuke y Reiko entrenando igualmente.

Un leve aire daba a saber que la lluvia no tardaría en caer y aquello pareció ser el desencadenante para el comienzo de la pelea entre ambas muchachas.

- ¡_Byakugan_! –Hinata miró a la muchacha de la Arena quien le sonrió traviesamente.

- ¿Vas a parar mis puntos de chakra, Hinata-chan?

- ¿Cómo? –la Hyuuga la miraba extrañada, como sabía ella de sus pensamientos y más aún de sus técnicas…

- Si, se lo que piensas… y si lo se porque ahora mismo estás pensando que mejor sería aplicarme el kaiten…

--

En otro rincón de allí un rubio jounin miraba extrañado aquello, a su lado un moreno de ojos oscuros sonreía malicioso;

- Ya me contarás como Reiko sabe los movimientos de Hinata-chan sin haberla visto pelear… - Sasuke solo sonrió, recordando como su chica se lo hizo a él cuando entrenaban ayer.

_- Shishi rendan… oye nombre ridículo para el ataque ¿ne, Sasuke-kun? –el moreno se paró mirando a la otra a los ojos violetas_

_- Pero… ¿de nuevo así? Pensé que solo sabías lo que pensaba normalmente… _

_- No mi pequeño genio del Sharingan –recitó esta con una sonrisita maliciosa- adivino los ataques y encuentro rápidamente un contraataque… además, tengo un arma escondida._

_- Me das miedo pequeña, me das miedo –susurró mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos besándola lentamente._

--

La Hyuuga escrutaba con su byakugan a la muchacha que la miraba con una sonrisita en sus labios. Ella lo decidió rápidamente y atacó con su taijutsu sin pensarlo, tomando a Reiko desprevenida;

- Aprendes rápido Hinata-chan –susurró la chiquilla parando una patada directa a su cara- pero no me voy a dejar tan pronto..

- Lo… lo siento Rei-chan… tengo que…ganar –terminó la Hyuuga mientras esquivaba los puños de la chica de la Arena quien sonrió con malicia en ese momento.

- _Kugutsu no Jutsu_… Akai -siseó la chica mientras tras de Hinata una marioneta de ropajes rojos aparecía ante su mirada sorprendida.

--

- Oi Kankuro-san yo pensé que eras el único que manejaba las marionetas…

- No es así Lee-san –respondió el marionetista- en la Arena están los mejores marionetistas, ella y yo aprendimos de Chiyobaa-sama quien fue para mi la mejor. Solo que Reiko lo ha perfeccionado, ella si os fijáis no maneja a las marionetas con hilos de chakra…

- Es verdad –apreció Ino- esa marioneta no tiene nada que la una a ella…

- Es un lazo mental, maneja sus marionetas con su mente…

--

En la arena de combate Hinata miraba a Reiko y a la marioneta, la sonrisa de la marionetista se agrandó. Aún así la chica Hyuuga decidió hacerle frente, no podía perder… no ahora.

- Vamos Akai… -la marioneta intentó apresar a la ojiblanca con limpios ataques a lo que ella reaccionó con algo que dejó sorprendidos a muchos.

- ¡_Kaiten_! – Akai fue golpeada por el ataque y Reiko gruñó al ver aquello, no se lo esperaba por nada, más que nada porque siquiera lo había leído. Llevaban varios minutos peleando y ninguna de las dos daba su brazo a torcer, no parecía que fuera a ganar una o la otra puesto que estaban muy parejas.

En ese momento Genma Shiranui se puso entre ambas y paró el combate sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, comenzando por ellas y terminando por el último señor feudal. Arriba la Godaime se había levantado mucho antes pidiéndole eso a Genma con una mirada, el Kazekage a su lado sonreía levemente agradecido… tampoco andaba la cosa como para sacar todo el arsenal, pensó. Tras de eso todos los chuunins examinados se presentaron en el coliseo, eran diez y de esos solo cinco serían jounins, no necesitaban haber ganado o perdido en sus peleas ni siquiera sería uno de cada "grupo" de dos… Simplemente elegían al que notaban mucho más preparado.

- Es esta la voluntad de los jueces –habló la Godaime recibiendo todas las miradas- Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuuga Hinata de Konoha, Amadori Daisuke de la Roca y Naname Reiko de la Arena, felicidades nuevos jounins…

**Notas:**

Por ahi leyeron algo de "Don Juan de Marco", no se si vieron la pelicula de Johnny Deep, ahi este se coloca una mascara en arrepentimiento y "Doña Ana" lo hace al ver traicionado su amor... Lo capté de ahi jejeje.  
La canción del lemon es "I love you... I kill you" de Enigma, y las gracias a Zelha quien eligió la canción para el lemon de su niña.

Las técnicas de Kiba son las propias de él, el Kugutsu no Jutsu es la técnica de marionetas que Kankuro utiliza solo que Reiko la utiliza de una manera especial.  
El nombre de la marioneta de Reiko es Akai (rojo)

Y el titulo del capitulo es una de mis canciones preferidas de XJapan, si podéis escucharla que es genial.

Siii he tardado pero es que hay dos cosas en este capitulo que no podía hacer bien… el lemon y las peleas xDDDD espero que me hayan salido y os guste jejejeje.

**Kagome1013:** Ni Sasuke, Ni Neji ni nadie va a permitir que toquen a las niñas xDDDD… Genma… bueno aquí tiene sus puntitos pero no a su chica xDDDD para eso hay que leerse "Portals of Light" de Zelha (toma promo descarada xDDD) que seguro te gusta!

Espero que este lemonshillo te guste niña, y ya sabes yo quiero más de tus historias! y quiero a Nejiii jajajaja como te dije en un review.

**Mey:** ¿Por qué todas queréis ver sufrir a Kakashi? xDDDDDD Pobeshituuuu q malas sois con él U


End file.
